I can't 2 forget you, why !
by Lolly-chan Namikaze
Summary: Sasuke menikah dengan Naruto tidak didasari akan dasar cinta. "Aku tinggal menunggu, menunggu sampai Sasuke-kun menceraikanku." jelas Naruto dengan sedih.Tetapi apa yang terjadi kalau nantinya Naruto berubah ? SUMMARY GA NYAMBUNG ! Sasufemnaru straight ! (: anda fujoshi ? gomenne, ini bukan fanfict yang tepat.. chap 6 UP ! RnR ? :)
1. Chapter 1, Prolog

I can't 2 forget you, why !?

Namaku uchaa/chaa, yoroshiku :) Terserah mau manggil yang mana. Sukanya fandom naruto aja -_- nggak mau pindah fandom lain biarpun udah dibujuk bujuk tania, #lirik tania. Aku cintaaa banget pair sasufemnaru, kyuufemnaru.. :) menurutku mereka cocok banget, deh ! oke, pair lain yang aku suka adalah sasuhina, sasusaku, dan shikaino :)

Satu lagi, aku ngga suka yaoi, yang artinya aku bukan fujoshi. Oke ? jadi jangan request ff yaoi. Gatau ya? Aku tau kok cinta itu nggak memandang siapa orangya .. tapi aku berasa aneh aja ya ? okehh sekian curcolnya.

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D yang numpang bikin cerita di akun temen -_-

Summary : Sasuke menikah dengan Naruto. Tetapi tidak atas dasar cinta. "Aku tinggal menunggu, menunggu sampai Sasuke-kun menceraikanku." Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto berubah ? Summary ga nyambung ! Sasufemnaru straight. Yang ngerasa fujoshi, ini bukan ff yang tepat. Oke ? (:

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T . udah pewe :b

Pairing : sasufemnaru.

Genre : Baca, tentuin sendiri :)

Warning : AU, typo(s) , gender bender, abal, jelek, word nya dikit banget :'|

Okeee.. DLDR , **jangan lupa baca warning yaa**, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

I can 2 forget you , why !?

Chapter 1

By. Sankyuuni , Chaa Namikaze.

Disebuah sekolah menengah pertama dengan gedung tinggi dan besar, tepatnya dikelas XIIA sedang asyik membahas topik kelulusan. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sudah melaksanakan Ujian Nasional, dan menunggu detik-detik hari libur setelah pembagian surat kelulusannya saja dari kantor pusat.

Seorang gadis pendek berkepang dua dan berkacamata tebal masuk kedalam kelas, ia membawa beberapa buku tebal dengan warna sampul mencolok dipelukannya , dia berjalan kearah bangkunya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa mata meliriknya, tetapi tidak ada sapaan seperti pada umumnya. Apalagi gadis itu juga memilih untuk diam.

Ia menarik bangkunya sedikit kebelakang agar bisa duduk dengan rapi. Lalu menarik kursi itu sedikit kedepan lagi ketika ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang terasa sakit , setelah lebih baik, ia mulai mencari lipatan halaman pada buku tebalnya lalu mulai membaca dalam diam.

Kelas sedikit sepi sekarang, kebanyakan anak-anak berada dikantin atau ditempat lainnya. Karena sudah melaksanakan ujian, mereka yang duduk dikelas XII tidak belajar, dan setiap jam pertama juga tidak pernah masuk kelas. Hanya saja, setelah jam pertama, mereka akan mengadakan olahraga bersama sampai pukul 12 siang.

"Sasuke-kun !" jeritan gadis-gadis mulai menggema. Dan itu menjadi bell pertanda bagi siswa berkepang tadi, kalau Sasuke usdah datang. Sedikit terburu-buru ia bangkit dari kursinya dan ikut mengintip sang pangeran sekolah dari jendela kelas. Seorang gadis berambut pink yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu berbisik kepada temannya.

"Lihat Naru-cupu itu. Diam-diam ternyata jatuh cinta juga sama Sasuke-kun." katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek terhadap Naruto yang sedang asyik melihat Sasuke tanpa menyadari dua orang teman sekelasnya sedang membicarakannya. "Huh, tetapi dalam mimpi saja kalau Sasuke-kun mau menjadi kekasihnya." jawab sang teman beriris aquamarine.

Setelah sang pangeran sekolah melewati belokan dikoridor sehingga ia jadi tidak kelihatan lagi, Naruto langsung kembali ketempat duduknya untuk melanjutkan bacaannya, setelah beberapa saat ia jadi berpikir, "Sampai kapan aku harus begini ?" batinnya. Setiap hari hanya bisa melihat sang idola dari jendela kelas dalam diam.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. Hingga bell pertanda jam pertama telah selesai berdering. Ia melipat halaman bukunya, lalu pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan baju olahraga sekolah. Koridor toilet wanita sudah dipenuhi siswi yang berganti baju, ada pula yang berdandan. Naruto memilih masuk kedalam bilik saja. Karena kadang-kadang anak laki-laki bisa mengintip mereka dari suatu sudut.

Setelah berganti pakaian, ia keluar dari bilik toilet dan melihat teman-temannya. Tubuh mereka berisi dan berlekuk indah. Dengan kaki jenjang dan kulit putih. Sedangakn ia sendiri ? sudah agak gendut, sedikit pendek lagi. Ia juga menyadari kulitnya yang berwarna tan , dan tidak putih. Ia memang tidak ada nilai lebihnya samasekali.

Ia kembali menghela nafas, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia melipat seragamnya dengan rapi dan menyimpannya didalam loker, lalu beranjak menuju lapangan. Seperti biasa, lapangan sudah penuh oleh siswa kelas XII yang mengadakan olahraga bersama. Ada yang bermain bola, futsal outdoor, basket, volly, bulutangkis, dan lainnya.

Naruto memandang kegiatan itu dengan senyum kecil. Ia selalu duduk didekat taman bunga sambil melihat kegiatan teman-temannya yang nampak mengasyikan. Sebenarnya ia mau mencoba ikut, tetapi ia sedikit takut untuk berbicara. Suatu kali, ia pernah berbicara pada temannya, tetapi dengan teganya, teman-temannya mengatakan ia lemah, dan hanya menyusahkan teman yang lain saja.

"Naru-chan !" Naruto yang merasa terpanggil menoleh pada sahabat satu-satunya, Hinata Hyuuga. Lalu memperlebar senyumannya. "Hai Hinata-chan !" sapanya balik. Hinata duduk disebelahnya sambil memamerkan sebuah undangan ulangtahun. "Lihat , ini undangan ulangtahun Sasuke-kun ! dan yang mendapatkan undangan boleh membawa satu tamu." Jelas Hinata.

"O-oh, jadi kamu dapat. Apa Sasuke-kun mengijinkan gadis sepertiku untuk datang ke pesta ulangtahunnya ?" tanya Naruto ragu, senyum manisnya sedikit memudar, digantikan oleh senyum kecut. "Tentu saja boleh. Tidak ada pengecualian disini. Okay ? pestanya akan diadakan besok pukul 5 sore, aku akan menjemputmu pukul setengah 5 !" jelas Hinata.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu jemputanmu, kita pergi sama-sama." jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk kecil dan hari itu dihabiskan mereka untuk berbincang-bincang ringan mengenai teman-temannya dan universitas mana pilihan mereka, sampai bell berbunyi pertanda kelas XII boleh pulang.

Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda terimakasih pada supir kepercayaan mereka, Kakashi Hatake, ia mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berjalan masuk kerumah besar tempat tinggal mereka. "Naru-chan !" panggil Kushina saat melihat putri tunggalnya itu sedang melepas sepatunya didekat pintu.

"Tadaima kaachan. Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakan tas sekolahnya diatas meja belajar. Kushina menariknya ke sofa dan memberikan sesuatu didalam kantong plastik berwarna putih dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Apa ini ?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka kantong plastik itu.

"Dress ?" katanya sambil mengangkat gaun berwarna oranye dengan pita hitam sebagai pending pada bagian pinggang, dan sedikit manik-manik hitam pada daerah kerah china. Gaun tanpa lengan itu sangat cantik. Kushina mengangguk. "Tadi Kaachan ditelepon Mikoto basan untuk menyuruhmu menghadiri pesta ulangtahun Sasuke kun yang diadakan besok." jelas Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu hubungan keluarga mereka dan keluarga Sasuke sangat akrab. Karena Kushina merupakan sahabat dari Mikoto, dan Minato sahabat dari Fugaku. "Ya Kaachan, Naru tahu. Tapi Naruto tidak mau mengenakan dress ini." tolaknya halus. Kushina mengernyit dalam.

"Dress ini indah, tetapi aku rasa terlalu mini. Dress ini tidak berlengan dengan panjang 10 cm diatas lutut. Aku pakai dress putih milikku saja, ya ?" jelas Naruto. "Yasudah , tetapi lain kali kau harus mengenakannya. Kaasan membelinya dengan harga yang tidak murah." jawab Kushina. Naruto mengangguk dan membawa dress itu untuk disimpan didalam lemari miliknya.

Setelah mencocokan dress itu dengan hanger dan menggantungnya bersama dress-dress lain, ia mulai mencari gaun putih miliknya dan menariknya. Gaun dengan potongan lengan sampai sikut dengan panjang selutut. Bagian pinggangnya juga ada pita hitam sebagai pending. Ia tersenyum, "Aku pakai gaun ini saja." gumamnya lalu menyimpan kembali gaun itu.

Keesokan harinya :3 ~

Naruto siap didepan cermin. Berkali-kali mengamati pantulan dirinya. Kali ini rambut blonde panjangnya diikat tinggi, tetpi tetap saja dikepang. Kacamata tebalnya juga masih menutupi wajahnya. Hanya saja yang berbeda, pakaiannya yang feminim juga sedikit bedak dan blush on pada wajahnya.

Tok tok tok !

Ketukan pada pintunya membuat Naruto menoleh. "Iya, masuk." jawabnya mendek sambil merapikan pony rambutnya. Ia menoleh, "Hinata-chan ! cantik sekalii ~" puji Naruto saat melihat penampilan Hinata. Hinata memang pendek sepertinya, tetapi badannya lebih berisi dan kulitnya putih. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna aqua selutut. Tanpa lengan, dengan wajah merona alami dan mata bulan.

"Ah, Naru-chan juga cantik." Puji Hinata sambil mencubit pipi Naruto yang ada goresan seperti kucing. "Ittai, Hinata-chan!" desis Naruto. Hinata melepaskan cubitan gemasnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Gomen-ne Naru-chan. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya. Naruto mengambil tas kecil miliknya. "Ayo, aku sudah siap."

…

Mereka tiba dirumah besar Uchiha yang luas. Ruang utamanya sudah di design sedemikian rupa. Udara dingin dari AC terus berhembus, sesekali parfum ruangan beraroma Casablanca tersemprot dari alat otomatisnya. Ditengah ruangan ada sebuah meja berisi kue besar dan makanan-makanan lainnya. Musik-musik instrumen kecil mengalun dengan indah.

"Selamat datang Naru-chan dan temannya~" kata Mikoto saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan dan menduduki sofa-sofa berkelas yang ditata diujung-ujung ruangan. "Ah, Mikoto basan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nikmati saja ya pestanya, basan dan Fugaku jisan mau pergi ke luar kota sekarang." Kata Mikoto.

"Lho, kenapa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto. "Ini mendesak, Naru. Ah ini sudah jam nya, basan pergi, ya." Jawab Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat. "Orangtua mereka sangat sibuk." Tukas Hinata. Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Iya, mereka memang begitu." Jelas Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura, Ino, Karin dan Tenten datang. Dan dalam beberapa menit langsung menarik perhatian banyak orang karena mengenakan pakaian sexy dengan warna mencolok dan dandanan yang sedikit menor. "Badut taman." Ejek Naruto pelan. Tapi sayangnya hal itu didengar Sakura.

"Siapa yang kau maksud badut taman, cupu!" seru Sakura keras. Dalam sekejab mata mereka berdua menjadi perhatian para tamu undangan. Naruto terdiam. Tetapi wajahnya yang menunjukan ketakutan. Ia bergetar pelan. "Kau harus rasakan akibatnya!" desis Sakura sambil menumpahkan ice chocolate miliknya keatas kepala Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Pasrah akan keadaan. Bagaimanapun ini memang salahnya. Ia biarkan cairan dingin berwarna cokelat gelap itu menyusuri tubuhnya. Dress putih miliknya seketika berwarna cokelat, seturut dengan warna minuman yang membanjiri tubuhnya. "Cih, rasakan cupu!" desis Sakura kesal.

Dijambaknya kepangan rambut Naruto dan dihasilkan teriakan kecil dari Naruto, smmpai kacamatanya jatuh. Ia tersenyum puas mendengar teriakan kesakitan lalu menginjak kacamata Naruto dengan high heels yang dikenakannya sampai bingkai berkaca itu remuuk dan terpisah dari bagiannya. .

"Dengar ya!" seru Sakura sambil meraih dagu Naruto dan mencengkramnya erat. "Sekali lagi kau mengatai kami, kau akan berakhir lebih parah dari ini, ingat itu." kata Sakura sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada daga Naruto dan membuat gadis itu langsung terduduk dilantai. Bisik-bisik keras mulai terdengar.

Ditempatnya sekaran , Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Naruto. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika ditengah banyak orang, kau disiram dan diperlakukan semena-mena ? ia menggeleng pelan , lalu berusaha bangkit berdiri. Mungkin ada baikknya ia mengucap selamat pada Sasuke dan langsung pulang.

Orang-orang yang bergerumul mulai menyingkir memberi jalan ketika Naruto mulai berdiri melangkah pelan. Naruto mencari-cari Sasuke, cukup sulit karena pandangannya buram tanpa kacamata. sampai akhirnya ia melihat Sasuke berada disofa hitam dan berbicara dengan Itachi. Nampak tidak perduli pada kejadian yang sedikit dahsyat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto yang berdiri tepat didepan Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam. Sampai iris onyx Sasuke memandangnya malas. Terdiam sebentar melihat penampilan Naruto yang berlumuran ice cokelat, rambut acak-acakan dan tanpa kacamata. "S-sasuke-kun.. selamat ulang tahun." kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya , dan berusaha tersenyum manis.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke menyahut. "Kau ingin menyalamiku dengan tangan kotor dan penampilan menjijikan seperti gembel begitu ? pergilah, kau sangat memalukan." kata Sasuke datar, tanpa perasaan, lalu kembali berbicara pada kakakknya yang sama-sama bersikap acuh terhadapnya. Naruto tertohok mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Seburuk itukah hanya bersalaman dengannya ? setelah beberapa saat ia menurunkan tangan kanannya yang pada awalnya ia angkat untuk bersalaman dengan Sasuke. "B-baiklah, aku pergi." kata Naruto dan langsung beranjak dari sana untuk pergi pulang. Ia terus memusut air matanya yang terus mengalir, namun sia-sia karena air mata itu terus mengucur seperti mata air.

Setibanya dirumah, Naruto menaiki tangga dengan cepat sebelum Kushina menyadari kepulangannya. Ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Tetpai tetap saja ia masih sesenggukan dengan mata merah yang sedikit berair. Ia merasa sudah lelah untuk menangis. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Didalam bath up yang hangat, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar air mata itu kembali mengucur, tetapi ia diam saja, sampai air mata itu turun melewati dagunya dan jatuh bersama air bath up. Kenapa ? kenapa Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin padanya ? sejak kecil, Sasuke bersikap tidak bersahabat kepadanya. Kenapa pada perempuan lain, ia sedikit lebih terbuka ? apa yang salah dengannya ? apa ?

Tak ingin terus berlarut dalam kesedihannya, ia segera bangit dari bath up dan mengenakan pakaiannya, ini masih pukul tujuh malam. Bukan saatnya untuk tidur. Bahkan ini saatnya untuk makan malam. Tapi karena lelah menangis dan matanya terasa berat, Naruto memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan segera tidur.

...

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mulai jadi bahan pembicaraan yang sangat trend disekolah. Seolah-olah Naruto tidak ada atau memang sengaja, mereka terus membicarakannya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan walaupun Naruto ada didekat mereka. Bahkan mereka membicarakannya dengan volume keras.

Naruto sendiri terus bertarung melawan dirinya. Karena sebagian dirinya menginginkan untuk menangis pilu dan pergi dari sana, dan sebagainnya lagi menginginkan untuk tetap tegar. Ia pura-pura tuli, mengacuhkan segala ucapan tentang dirinya. Bahkan beberapa orang mengatainya dengan pedas tanpa perasaan.

Ketika ia sampai dikelas, segera saja Sakura langsung meliriknya dengan tatapan senang. "Lihat, panjang umur. Baru saja kita membicarakannya. Hei cupu, bagaimana perasaanmu, hm ? ketika Sasuke-kun menolakmu bahkan untuk sekedar bersalaman saja ?" ejek Sakura. Naruto tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk beranjak dari kelas.

"Pengecut, lari dari masalah." Desis Tenten. Naruto tetap memilih untuk diam dan terus berjalan cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana sekarang. Tetapi ia harus menenangkan pikirannya dan memantapkan diri untuk tegar, tetapi saking tidak berani melihat ke depan ..

Bruk !

Ia terhempas telak ke marmer karena menabrak seseorang. Naruto meringis pelan, sambil melihat sikutnya yang sedikit kemerahan karena menahan tubuhnya, jika tidak, mungkin saja kepalanya yang akan terbentur keras. Ia menoleh keatas, kepada orang yang menabraknya. Safirnya membelalak, orang itu adalah ...

Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Naruto menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri. "Gomenne, Sasuke-kun." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk rok sekolahnya yang sedikit kotor karena beradu dengan lantai. Sasuke tak menjawab dan memilih untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian dan pemikiran dari mana juga, Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke dengan kencang, tetapi pelan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menatap Naruto disebelahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kita harus bicara." jelas Naruto, sambil menarik Sasuke kebelakang sekolah.

Setelah beberapa saat dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Sasuke mulai bosan. "Kau menghabiskan waktuku, cepat katakan atau aku per-" "Apakah kau membenciku ?" potong Naruto cepat. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat lalu menjawab "Memangnya kenapa ?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana perasaanmu kalau orang yang kamu sukai membencimu , dan memperlakukanmu begitu dingin didepan orang banyak ?" tanya Naruto, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Apa pendapatmu kalau aku menyukaimu ?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa perduliku ? aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau selalu mendekatiku dengan memanfaatkan kedekatan orangtua kita. Aku sudah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, dan aku membenci itu. Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti orang cupu yang pintar. Padahal kau itu kecentilan !" jawab Sasuke panjang, mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Naruto.

Seolah tersadar dari yang dilakukannya, buru-buru Naruto berkata "Ah gomen ne. Kau bisa pergi." kata Naruto sambil menunduk dalam. Sampai wajahnya samasekali tidak kelihatan. Tanpa kata-kata, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai menangis. Kenapa ? kenapa aku sangat cengeng ? batin Naruto pilu. Hatinya tiba-tiba ngilu, dan berakhir menangis sendirian lagi. Tanpa ada tempatnya untuk bersandar.

Siang itu, Naruto pulang dengan loyo, rasanya, mati segan hidup tak mau .. kata-kata Sasuke terputar-putar seperti kaset dikepalanya. Ia butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan segala perasaanya saat ini. Tapi, dengan siapa ? ia tidak punya banyak teman seperti anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya.

Ia melamun dibalkon kamarnya sambil menikmati semilir angin siang hari yang sesekali berhembus. Ini sudah memasuki musim panas, suhu derajat semakin tinggi, tetapi Naruto tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana, rasanya seperti mimpi, tetapi ia samasekali tidak bermimpi sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, jam sudah berlalu selama 3 jam, ini sudah pukul setengah 4 sore, Naruto masih berdiam diri seperti patung. Hanya saja, sesekali posisinya berubah agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu pegal. Ini sudah jam pulang bagi kebanyakan sekolah. Namun ada juga sekolah yang pulang pukul 1 siang, dan pukul 5 sore.

Naruto melirik kebawah, disana ada dua anak perempuan berseragam sama yang sedang berbincang akrab. Sekali lihat saja sudah tahu kalau mereka baru saja pulang sekolah. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, mereka berdua mengenakan arloji yang sama, pita yang sama dan gelang-gelang kecil yang sama.

Bukan kembar. Jadi , Naruto menyimpulkan kedua anak itu adalah teman sejati. Ia menghela nafasnya. Kapan ia punya banyak teman ? berteman dengan Hinata saja sudah sangat berarti baginya. Tetapi Hinata sedang ada diluar kota sekarang. Teman-teman sekelasnya terlalu sombong, tidak mau berteman dengan anak sepertinya, hanya Hinata yang berbaik hati, mau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Itupun kalau Hinata tidak sibuk, karena gadis itu merupakan anggota OSIS.

Tak lama sesudah kedua gadis itu melewati rumahnya, sekarang ada dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan. 'Mungkin pacaran.' Batin Naruto. Kedua anak itu juga baru pulang sekolah. Seragam mereka sama, mereka tidak satu sekolah dengan Naruto. Kapan ia punya pacar ? berteman saja susah baginya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. 'Mungkin, sampai aku mati tidak ada seorangpun yang menyukaiku.' Batinnya lirih.

Tanpa diperintah, air matanya kembali turun, kali ini tidak sederas yang sudah-sudah. Ia sudah lelah untuk menangis. Biarlah seperti ini. Ia tidak mau menambah masalah dalam kehidupannya lagi. Sudah cukup. Ini sudah cukup menyakitkannya. Ia bertopang dagu pada meja yang ada didepannya sambil memejamkan mata.

Braak !

Dengan cepat ia menoleh pada pintunya yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba –mana dibukanya keras banget- disana Kushina datang membawa nampan berisi makanan dengan raut wajah yang bahagia. Ada apa ? ia membalikan badannya. "Aku disini, Kaasan." katanya. Kushina mendatanginya tanpa melunturkan senyumnya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kamu tidak turun makan siang ? Kaachan pikir kamu sedang tidur siang tadi. Ini, makanlah." kata Kushina sambil meletakan nasi yang masih mengepul, bersama sepotong ikan goreng dan sup sayur yang panas. Dengan air putih sebagai pelarutnya, diatas meja balkon itu.

"Gomenne, tadi aku sedikit sibuk." dusta Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Kushina mengangguk. "Hm, makanlah. Kau terlihat sedikit pucat akhir-akhir ini." katanya sambil mengernyit. "Kau tidak apa-apa ?" lanjutnya, Naruto menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, lalu melirik makanannya. "Tadaima !" serunya kecil sambil mulai melahap makanannya.

Kushina duduk diam sambil memperhatikan putri cupunya itu makan dengan pelan sekali. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan itu mendapat perhatian dari Naruto yang sedang menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya. "Kaasan kenapa ?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh. "Tidak, hanya saja Kaasan senang sekali." jawab Kushina berbunga-bunga.

"Kaasan tidak hamil, kan ?" tuding Naruto. Kushina menggeleng. Naruto mengernyit. Ini adalah Kushina yang sangat jarang ditemukan. "Lantas, ada apa ?" tanyanya sambil mengambil air minumnya lalu meneguknya pelan-pelan.

"Kau , akan menikah dengan Sasuke setelah acara kelulusan !" seru Kushina menggebu-gebu.

Byur !

Tumpah. Muncrat. Air minum yang sedang diminum Naruto. Ia terbatuk- batuk, dan memusut hidungnya yang terasa perih saat sebagian dari air itu masuk kedalam lubang hidungnya. Untungnya, air itu tersemprot kebawah , sehingga tidak muncrat kewajah Kushina yang nampak cengo ditempatnya.

"Kaasan !" teriak Naruto kesal. "Jangan bercanda disaat yang tidak tepat dong !" gerutunya kesal. "Kaasan tidak bercanda, ini serius ! Kaasan sudah mempertimbangkannya matang-matang bersama Tousan, Mikoto basan dan Fugaku jisan sejak lama. Dan , kamu tidak boleh bilang tidak !"

TBC -_-

Absurd banget :3 aku tahu kok dari awal ngetik ff ini. Aku minim ide, tapi maksa buat nulis -_- gomen ne, susah banget nyari alasan supaya Sasuke nya benci sama Naru-chan ToT soalnya Tania lagi keluar kota :'|aku gapunya teman buat diskusi ide ff :'3

Mana dia mau pindah jauh lagi semester dua ini :'3 taniaaaaaaa hue hueee ToT, aku gapunya teman berbagi lagu jepang, Naruto, ff dll lagi :'| soalnya cuma tania lah temanku yang nggak terlalu gila sama Korea, dan lebih gila ke Jepang :'( eh knp jadi curhat gini sih ? -_- gomenne..

Yosh ff ini mau dilanjutin atau nggak ? '_' review now ! : )

**Next chapter **

"Pasti kau merayu semuanya untuk bersetongkol denganmu, kau benar-benar licik."

"Kalau begitu, anggap pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah permaian."

"Aku tinggal menunggu, menunggu sampai Sasuke-kun menceraikanku."

...

With crazy,

Chaa Namikaze :*


	2. Chapter 2, Pernikahan

Author : Lolly-chan Namikaze, eh ini aku Chaa Namikaze yang sebelumnya numpang akun di akun temenku, Sankyuuni :v

Summary : Sasuke menikah dengan Naruto. Tetapi tidak atas dasar cinta. "Aku tinggal menunggu, menunggu sampai Sasuke-kun menceraikanku." Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto berubah ? Summary ga nyambung ! Sasufemnaru straight. Yang ngerasa fujoshi, ini bukan ff yang tepat. Oke ? (:

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T . udah pewe :b

Pairing : sasufemnaru.

Genre : Baca, tentuin sendiri :)

Warning : AU, typo(s) , gender bender, abal, jelek, word nya dikit banget :'|

Okeee.. DLDR , **jangan lupa baca warning yaa**, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Kau , akan menikah dengan Sasuke setelah acara kelulusan !" seru Kushina menggebu-gebu.

Byur !

Tumpah. Muncrat. Air minum yang sedang diminum Naruto. Ia terbatuk- batuk, dan memusut hidungnya yang terasa perih saat sebagian dari air itu masuk kedalam lubang hidungnya. Untungnya, air itu tersemprot kebawah , sehingga tidak muncrat kewajah Kushina yang nampak cengo ditempatnya.

"Kaasan !" teriak Naruto kesal. "Jangan bercanda disaat yang tidak tepat dong !" gerutunya kesal. "Kaasan tidak bercanda, ini serius ! Kaasan sudah mempertimbangkannya matang-matang bersama Tousan, Mikoto basan dan Fugaku jisan sejak lama. Dan , kamu tidak boleh bilang tidak !"

I can 2 forget you , why !?

Chapter 2 , pernikahan.

By. Lolly-chan Namikaze / Sankyuuni, Chaa Namikaze.

Sejak penuturan Kushina beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto menjadi jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia lebih sering berdiam diri didalam kamar, dan melamun. Berharap bahwa acara kelulusan tidak akan pernah datang. Sehingga ia tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Sasuke.

Kenapa ?

Naruto memang mencintainya, sangat. Bahkan sejak lama sekali, walau tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke berniat membalas perasaannya. Menerimanya sebagai sahabat saja tidak. Inilah langah yang diambil Naruto. Ia akan menjadi istri yang baik, walaupun Sasuke sendiri membencinya. Mungkin, suatu hari mereka akan menjadi rumah tangga yang bahagia .. Kalau Sasuke sudah menerima keadaannya.

Tetapi sayang sekali, harapan Naruto untuk memperlambat waktu, tidak akan pernah terwujud. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa dihentikan, mereka sudah mengadakan acara kelulusan minggu lalu, dan besok adalah acara pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Bahkan sampai saat ini, ia belum berbicara sedikitpun, dengan calon suaminya itu. Bahkan sekedar bertemu.

Hinata akan melanjutkan kuliahnnya diluar negeri. Naruto tidak sanggup berbicara apapun, mengadu masalahnya pada Hinata, lidahnya terasa kelu dan hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali ia ingin berbicara. Akhirnya ia tidak punya tempat untuk berbicara samasekali, karena Hinata sudah pindah keluar negeri.

Diliriknya pelan, gaun pengantin yang tergantung rapi didalam lemari pakaiannya. Besok, ia akan mengenakan gaun itu, mengucap janji suci kepada Tuhan, sebagai pengikat hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dan akan menjadi seorang isteri di umur 17 tahun. Usia yang masih sangat muda, dimana nantinya mereka akan melanjutkan kuliah dengan status sudah menikah.

Gila.

Naruto tahu ini gila. Tetapi ia sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa pada saat itu Sasuke menerima perjodohan mereka. Apakah Fugaku dan Mikoto berjanji akan membunuhnya kalau ia tidak mau menikah ? tidak mungkin. Lantas, apa ? Kepala Naruto terasa berat. Ia memilih untuk segera tidur saja, apalagi ketika mengetahui jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari.

...

"Kyaa Naruto-sama !" teriakan membahana dari kamar Naruto mulai terdengar, ketika Ayame sang kepala pelayan yang berniat membangunkan Naruto untuk sarapan dan didandani. Karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, dan resepsi pernikahan akan dilaksanakan jam 8 tepat. Tetapi disuguhkan dengan pemandangan istimewa.

Naruto masih tidur.

Mana nyenyak.

Mendengkur pula.

Ayame mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Rasanya sedikit kurang sopan untuk membangunkan tuannya sendiri disaat ia sedang tertidur lelap seperti ini, dan terlihat sangat damai daripada hari-hari kelamnya. Jujur, Naruto sendiri akan memilih tidur melulu daripada terus melamun tentang kehidupannya.

"Ada apa in—" Minato yang awalnya datang karena mendengar teriakan Ayame, langsung terdiam tanpa melanjutkan kata-kata ketika ia melihat putrinya sendiri dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang mengejutkan. Ia menoleh pada Ayame dengan ekspresi =w= "Kau bisa pergi. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Kata Minato.

Ayame menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu tertawa hambar. "Haha .. ha .. um .. baiklah, saya permisi." Pamitnya sambil membungkuk pelan dan mulai berjalan meninggakan Minato yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar anaknya yang sedang tertidur lelap sekali.

"Bangun." Kata Minato. Tidak ada tanggapan, Naruto masih meringkuk dengan nyamannya dibawah selimut yang ditariknya sebatas leher. Minato mengguncang guncangkan bahu anaknya itu dengan kernyitan sebal. Bisa telat nanti ! "ck !" seru Naruto dalam tidurnya sambil menepis kasar tangan Minato.

"Bangun , Naruto !" kata Minato dengan suara sedikit keras. Naruto terlonjak diposisinya, bahkan langsung duduk tegak dengan mata merah khas baru bangun tidurnya. "Tousan." kata Naruto dengan mata setengah tertutup. Lalu ia menguap lebar, menebar bau harum –bohong- dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? cepat bangun !" kata Minato lagi saat melihat Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya lagi, berniat melanjutkan acara tidurnya. "Kau harus cepat bangun, Sasuke sudah pasti menunggumu." seolah nama 'Sasuke' adalah alarm, Naruto langsung melek lagi.

"Oh iya, aku lupa." katanya sambil menguap lagi. Lalu berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandinya sambil menyeret handuk berwarna oranye miliknya. Minato menghela nafas pendek. Ia sendiri saja sudah mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitamnya. Tinggal memasang jas hitam saja sebagai atasannya.

"Nah, si pengantin sudah mandi rupanya. Cepat hias dia !" seperti mendidik tentara, Kushina langsung memerintah para tentara –eh maid- nya untuk merias Naruto dengan kecepatan turbo ~wush~ -_-. "Wuah !" kata Naruto gelagapan saat tangannya ditarik wajahnya ditangkup dan dipoles pembersih secara mendadak oleh empat orang maid sekaligus.

Hm, lihat. Hanya memakan waktu 15 menit saja, Naruto sudah siap dengan dandanan sederhana dan gaun pengantinnya. Ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas –walau sedikit kabur- tanpa mengenakan kacamata tebalnya. Riasannya juga terkesan biasa, bedak, blush on, lipgloss pink, penebal alis, dan eyeshadow. Ia melotot pada maidnya yang berniat memasangkan lensa dan bulu mata palsu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto memakan sarapannya didalam mobil, karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi, dan ia sendiri harus tiba lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Bagaimana kalau tamu tamu berdatangan untuk menghadiri pernikahan ? sementara mempelai nya belum datang ?

Naruto tetap sedikit terseok-seok dengan gaun panjangnya. Padahal ia sendiri sudah dibantu Ayame untuk mengangkat ujung gaunnya untuk mempermudah Naruto berjalan. Naruto berjalan mendekati mimbar, ketika Sasuke yang nampak tampan dengan jas hitamnya. Ia terdiam. Merasa tidak cocok saat berjalan disebelah Sasuke.

...

Naruto duduk disofa sambil menikmati orange juice nya juga melihat album foto keluarga Namikaze dari kehamilan Ibunya, sampai ia menikah tadi. Rasanya lelah sekali. Ia ditinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Sasuke langsung pergi entah kemana setelah pernikahan selesai dilaksanakan.

Naruto sendiri merasa kesepian, biasanya rumah besar Namikaze selalu ramai hingga pukul 9 malam. Jadi disinilah dia ditemani Televisi yang menyala , padahal Naruto tidak sedang menonton. Ia hanya ingin rumah ini tidak terlalu sepi. Apartemen ini terdiri dari ruang tamu, dapur, toilet, ruang tengah, ruang makan, dan dua kamar yang ukurannya besar dan kecil.

Naruto sudah menyusun rapi barang barangnya dikamar yang kecil. Disana juga ada beberapa barang Sasuke yang sudah dipindahkan sebelumnya. Naruto jadi berpikir,.. jadi .. Nanti malam dia tidur satu kasur dengan Sasuke ? tetapi bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan.. yang jelas..

Apa Sasuke mau tidur satu kamar bersamanya ?

Tidak..

Apa Sasuke mau tinggal satu atap bersamanya ?

Yang lebih pasti,,

Apa sebenarnya Sasuke mau menikah bersamanya ?

Entahlah, Naruto sudah terlalu capek dan terlalu sering berfikir keras dan melamun akhir-akhir ini. Yang pasti, jalani saja. Setalah beberapa saat, ia mematikan televisi dan mengambil handuknya. Mungkin berendam di air hangat bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah pada tubuhnya.

Berendam di air hangat, dengan bebusaan yang lembut dan wangi jeruk yang menyegarkan.. juga madu yang menghaluskan kulit. Naruto memejamkan matanya.. menikmati kegiatan menenangkannya saat ini.. sesekali pikirannya melayang layang.. entah bagaimana sikap Sasuke padanya..

Tok tok tok !

Ketukan keras yang sangat tidak sopan. Naruto yakin itu adalah Sasuke. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Siapa orang bodoh yang tidak tau waktu kalau itu adalah tamu biasa. Naruto jadi gerasak gerusuk sendiri. Ia tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya sekarang. Sedangkan ketukan pada pintu semakin keras.

Naruto akhirnya berdecak dan mengeringakan tubuhnya dengan handuk secepat kilat, lalu mengambil jubah mandi. Mengikatnya kuat lalu berlari menuju pintu depan. Disibaknya sedikit gorden jendela, benar saja, itu Sasuke. Tapi kenapa ia terlihat sempoyongan ? tak ingin ambil pusing, Naruto segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

Naruto langsung berjalan mundur ketika tubuh besar Sasuke yang sempoyongan nyaris jatuh menimpanya setelah pintu terbuka lebar. Namun Sasuke tidak jatuh dan malah memandangnya dengan kernyitan , lalu memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih. Mereka bertatapan, keduanya masih sungkan untuk memulai percakapan, apalagi Naruto.

"K-kau mabuk ?" tanya Naruto pelan. "Tidak." jawab Sasuke. Namun Naruto dapat mencium aroma alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari mulut suami barunya itu. "C-cepat masuk. Kau harus mandi dan minum teh herbal." tukas Naruto. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi seingatnya, Kushina pernah bilang teh herbal bisa sedikit mengurangkan pengaruh alkohol. (Aku ngarang lho ya, jangan didengerin) -_-v

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan isterinya itu. Naruto yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya diam saja, sambil mengunci pintu apartemen kembali dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya. "Duduk." bagai perintah yang wajib dilaksanakan, Naruto duduk dimeja makan, dengan Sasuke didepannya.

Sasuke sendiri terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa dia benar-benar mabuk ? atau sudah baikan ? entahlah. "S-sasuke kun mau ocha ?" tawar Naruto lagi, ia sedikit gugup. Bagaimanapun mereka samasekali tidak akrab walaupun Naruto ada rasa terhadapnya. "Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Dengarkan aku." kata Sasuke penuh penekanan. Naruto sedikit memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Kau .." Sasuke menatap tajam safir yang nyaris tidak terlihat dibalik kacamata tebal itu. "Benar-benar licik." Desisnya tidak suka. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa , jelas saja terkejut, safirnya berkilat kilat. "Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto. "Pasti kau merayu semuanya untuk bersetongkol denganmu, kau benar-benar licik." racau Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sendiri.

Melihat Naruto yang diam, membuat Sasuke rasa asumsinya benar, ia berdecih "Cih, kau pasti meminta tolong kepada keluargamu dan keluargaku agar kita dijodohkan dan segera menikah. Aku tidak tahu kau selicik itu, Namikaze Naruto. Dibalik penampilan cupu mu yang terlihat baik, dan berperilaku seperti malaikat tanpa sayap .. ternyata licik seperti iblis." kata-kata tajam Sasuke seolah menoreh luka baru dihati kecil Naruto.

"A-apa ?" seru Naruto tidak terima. "Kau tidak tuli." Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sulit sekali untuk berbicara, lidahnya terasa kelu tiba-tiba, kata-katanya tertelan begitu saja. Tidak ! ini tidak seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke ! "Cih, ketahuan ? rencanamu benar-benar busuk." Sindir Sasuke lagi. Tanpa diperintah , air mata Naruto mengalir begitu saja.

"Cih." decih Sasuke lagi. "B-bukan begitu. Aa-ku tidak pernah meminta keluargaku dan keluargamu untuk menjodohkan kita berdua !" jerit Naruto kecil sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Tangisnya semakin keras, sampai sesenggukan pula. Diam beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya memandang istri barunya itu dengan raut kesal yang kentara.

"Kalau begitu, anggap pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah permaian." Kata Sasuke acuh, tanpa merasa bersalah pada isterinya yang sedang menangis keras. "K-kenapa tidak cerai saja ?" meskipun sulit berbicara karena menangis sampai sebegitunya, Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan deretan kalimat yang membuat Sasuke kembali terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hm, itu bisa diatur. Tapi paling tidak tunggulah beberapa bulan, katakan pada banyak orang kalau kita bertengkar hebat, dan tidak saling mencintai lagi." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Kali ini, Naruto yang terdiam. Begitu burukkah menikah dengannya ? sampai mereka mengingkari janji yang telah mereka buat kepada Tuhan ?

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Sasuke mulai berbicara lagi "Tapi, setelah kau mengandung." Lanjutnya dengan raut kesal yang kentara. "A-apa ?" seru Naruto. "Setidaknya itulah hukum keluarga Uchiha, yang baru saja dibuat Tousan untuk mengancamku. Cih, mennyebalkan." Jelas Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Kalau bisa, Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengecil, dan terbawa angin menjauhi Sasuke sekarang juga, sayangnya, tidak bisa.

Jadi ..

Ia akan menjadi janda dan ibu muda dengan segera ?

Menyedihkan.

Dicampakkan begitu saja.

"B-baiklah." Naruto telah memutuskan. "Aku tinggal menunggu, menunggu sampai Sasuke-kun menceraikanku."katanya pasti. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Mereka samasekali tidak saling mencintai –lebih tepatnya Sasuke- "Bagus. Siapkan dirimu, kupastikan beberapa hari lagi kau akan positif hamil." jelas Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

TBC -_-

Ha ha ha ! *dor* ini ff kok makin gaje deh rasanya -? Mana ff ku yang lain pada terlantar semua xD sabar dehh, sabar nya yang lamaaa sekali xD soalnya aku ini samasekali ga konsisten, di lappie aku sendiri, bnyk bgt ff ga ke publish yang berhujung aku delete. Soalnya gaada feel buat lanjutin kembali.

Gomenne , skrg aku fokus buat nyelesain ff yang ini aja (: kemungkinan sih lebih dari 5 chapter. Tapi lihat sikon kedepannya aja deh.. moga-moga suka.

**Balas Review ^^9 **

**Titan-miauw **: Iya nih, hehe ^^" pasti ada balasannya dan aku udah siapin =) thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**Minyak Tanah : **Namamu sangatlah cetar membahana :v *peacee* xD , ini udah lanjut, Minyak-san (?) thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**Azurradeva : **Gomenne untuk yg satu itu, deva-san :( disini Naruto nya emang nerds ._.v , tapi chap depan nanti, nggak lagi kok , enelan :v thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**989seohye : **Ini udah lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut , gomenne nggak kilat ya ^^" thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii : **Waah kamu lagi :D hehe boleh dong emang namaku gitu :v

Nggak sad ending kok :3 soalnya bikin sad ending itu susah , dobe-chan –gampar- ini aja feel nya nggak berasa -_- aku lebih cocok bikin ff yang angst :v jadi nanti pasti ada angst nya xD hehe ..

Gomenne nggakbisa kilat :( aku harus numpang wifi –dimana aja- buat publish ff ;3 thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**Hikari No OniHime : **Eh, emang bener aku bikin tadaima, ya ? :o hahahaa *ketawa bloon* maksudnya emang tadaima –-a thanks koreksinya Hikari-san :D ntar aku edit deh, atau aku bikin gitu aja ? :v sebagai tanda aku adlh newbie :v –plakk-

Hohoho, nggak usah kamu request pun aku udah siapkan karma buat Sasu-teme =) thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**Guest 1 & Guest 2 : ** Gomenne guest-san kalau kalian kurang suka :( disini Naru-dobe nya memang aku bikin nerds.. tapi nanti dia berubah kok ;) thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**Asianoyuri **: gomenne aku nggak bisa update kilat :( internet dirumah udah –end- gara-gara aku internetan mulu dan kelempar ke ranking 8 *Huee T.T , eh kok malah jadi curhat/? Yasudah xD thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**Shizuke :** Hoho thanks koreksinya ^^" aku emang kurang teliti -_-v soalnya itu awalnya aku mau bikin waktu SMP, tapi gajadi :v eh ternyata msh membekas xD nanti deh aku edit :v atau aku biarin aja biar jadi pelajaran :v –plak- thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**Kazehaya Sakazuki** : Naru-dobe berubah jadi supergirl kok nanti *hah?* haha, pokoknya berubah ! ^^a

Gomenne nggak bisa update kilat :( thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**Hyull **: Liat aja kedepannya ^^ yang pasti , nanti Naru-dobe nya berubah ^^

Gomenne nggak bisa update kilat :( thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**Mao mao** : aku bukan senpai ^^" aku masih newbie :3 yosh ini udh lanjut, baca yaa ^^ thanks reviewnya :3 review lagi ? :)

**(Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama, itu tidak disengajakan ._.)**

**...**

**Next chapter :**

"A-aku benar-benar positif hamil."

"Bagus, tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi sampai aku menceraikanmu."

"A-ku harus kuat."

"Kaachan, aku mau menyusul Hinata ke new york !"

...

Akhir kata review :*

With crazy,


	3. Chapter 3, New York

Author : Lolly-chan Namikaze, eh ini aku Chaa Namikaze yang sebelumnya numpang akun di akun temenku, Sankyuuni :v

Summary : Sasuke menikah dengan Naruto. Tetapi tidak atas dasar cinta. "Aku tinggal menunggu, menunggu sampai Sasuke-kun menceraikanku." Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto berubah ? Summary ga nyambung ! Sasufemnaru straight. Yang ngerasa fujoshi, ini bukan ff yang tepat. Oke ? (:

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T . udah pewe :b

Pairing : sasufemnaru.

Genre : Baca, tentuin sendiri :)

Warning : AU, typo(s) , gender bender, abal, jelek, word nya dikit banget :'|

Okeee.. DLDR , **jangan lupa baca warning yaa**, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

..

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

Jadi ..

Ia akan menjadi janda dan ibu muda dengan segera ?

Menyedihkan.

Dicampakkan begitu saja.

"B-baiklah." Naruto telah memutuskan. "Aku tinggal menunggu, menunggu sampai Sasuke-kun menceraikanku."katanya pasti. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Mereka samasekali tidak saling mencintai. "Bagus. Siapkan dirimu, kupastikan beberapa hari lagi kau akan positif hamil." jelas Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

I can't 2 forget you, why !?

Chapter 3 : New York

By. Lolly-chan Namikaze / Sankyuuni Chaa Namikaze.

Naruto bangun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia pusing. Apalagi badannya terasa remuk redam. Ia bangun dengan pakaian yang dipakaikan asal-asalan. Pasti Sasuke yang memakaikan baju itu untuknya. Naruto merona hebat. Ternyata, ia dan Sasuke benar-benar melakukan apa yang namanya malam pertama.

Ia menoleh kesamping untuk melihat laki-laki itu. Suami barunya, Sasuke Uchiha sudah tidak ada ditempat. Mungkin dia butuh waktu jalan-jalan untuk merenungkan diri. Naruto tertegun. Kalau ia benar-benari positif hamil, ia akan segera diceraikan, dan dicampakan. Sampai suatu waktu , ia dan anaknya akan diundang ke acara pernikahan Sasuke dengan isteri yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Menyedihkan.

Tapi itulah jalan yang sudah diambil oleh Naruto. Bagaimanapun hasilnya, bagaimanapun perasaannya, ia harus kuat. Sekali lagi, ini yang terbaik untuknya. Diam-diam, Naruto kembali menangis. Entah kenapa bebannya terasa begitu berat. Ia tidak siap untuk mengahadapi ini semua. Bagaimanapun usia mereka terlampau sangat muda. Kebanyakan orang akan menimba ilmu terlebih dulu, barulah memikirkan teman hidup.

Tapi, .. itu berbeda dengan yang dialami seorang Uchiha Naruto. Harapannya untuk menikah dan punya anak dengan keluarga bahagia seperti dongeng anak-anak, musnah. Lenyap. Keinginannya untuk menikah sekali seumur hidup dan tidak akan pernah bercerai, lenyap. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah berjanji akan perceraian akan mereka. Dan itu sudah akan pasti terjadi.

Yah..

Tinggal menunggu saja.

...

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Naruto merasa badannya kurang fit. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia jadi cepat lelah, sering pusing dan merasa malas untuk bergerak. Parahnya, rasa mual sangat menganggunya, terutama dipagi hari, um.. morning sickness. Dan pagi itu ia sedang menikmati susu cokelat hangatnya dimeja makan.

Sasuke sudah pergi kekantor beberapa saat yang lalu. Memang selalu seperti itu. Naruto selalu bangun kesiangan karena tubuhnya kurang fit dan sering sakit kepala, tetapi ia selalu menyiapkan roti dan selai dibawah tudung saji. Sisanya, terserah Sasuke saja mau makan pagi atau tidak. Yah, sangat tidak harmonis.

Naruto berjengit tiba-tiba, dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari menuju wesafel. Isi lambungnya naik begitu saja dengan tiba-tiba , berusaha untuk dimuntahkan. Sisa-sisa cokelat hangatnya juga ikut keluar. Naruto pucat pasi. Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, ia menyalakan keran air , dan mencuci wajahnya.

'Jangan-jangan ..' batinnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia mengenakan jaket dibalik baju kaos biasa yang dikenakannya, dan berjalan menuju apotek yang berada didekat Supermarket didekat rumahnya. Yah, ia harus memastikan sesuatu tentang sesuatu diperutnya.

...

Sekembalinya dari apotek, Naruto memandang was-was test pack yang belum digunakannya. Mungkinkah ia hamil ? tapi kenapa begitu cepat ? setelah ia menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya panggilan alam itu datang juga, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil test pack itu dari dalam kotak P3K dan membawanya kedalam toilet dengan jantung deg-degan.

Naruto berkaca-kaca, saat test pack itu menunjukan dua garis merah yang sangat jelas. Ia positif hamil. Bukannya ia benci akan kehadiran cabang bayi yang ada diperut ratanya, tetapi ia sedih .. berarti sebentar lagi, ia akan bercerai dengan Sasuke. Ia mengehla nafasnya. "Aku harus kuat." batinnya. Bagaimanapun tentu saja ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke pulang pukul 11 malam setiap harinya, dan tidak pernah makan malam bersama Naruto cupu. Naruto juga tidak perduli dengan hal itu karena Sasuke selalu membawa kunci cadangan dan tidur disofa. Tetapi kali ini, Naruto harus memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya pada sang suami, dan disinilah dia. Menunggu Sasuke pulang dimeja makan dalam hening. Hanya detik jarum jam yang terdengar diruangan itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan berencana untuk tidur saja, tetapi, Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah yang lebih kusut dari yang biasa Hinata lihat. Ia memandang datar isterinya itu dengan tatapan 'Kenapa-kamu-belum-tidur' Naruto dengan wjaah datarnya menjawab pertanyaan tanpa kata-kata Sasuke. "A-aku benar-benar positif hamil." jelasnya dengan wajah datar, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya dengan hebat.

"Hoo, baguslah." Sasuke menyeringai kecil terhadapnya. "Bagus, tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi sampai aku menceraikanmu." jawabnya dengan nada riang yang baru pertama kali Naruto dengar. Dibalik kacamata lebarnya, ia berkaca-kaca kembali. Bibir bawahnya yang bergetar ia gigit keras-keras.

"Hum, a-aku mau tidur." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar dengan menundukan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menetes walaupun nyaris tidak terlihat karena kacamata yang melindungi wajahnya sangat mendominasi, rambut pirangnya yang dikepang juga menambah kesan ia biasa-biasa saja. "Tunggu. Buatkan aku makanan." Potong Sasuke.

Malam itu, pertama kalinya bagi keduanya untuk makan malam bersama. Walaupun waktu telah menunjukan sudah tengah malam. Sasuke menikmati telur gulungnya dengan tenang. Sementara Naruto hanya meminum ocha panas saja. "Besok kita akan mengunjungi rumah orangtuamu. Aku akan menelepon orangtuaku juga untuk datang." Jelasnya datar.

Naruto memandangnya sendu. "Kali ini ada apa ?" tanyanya lemah. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangisi kehidupannya yang sangat menyakitkan. "Kita harus memberitahu mereka perilhal kehamilanmu." Jawab Sasuke biasa saja, seolah itu hal kecil. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

"Memangnya ada apa ?" tanyanya.

"Setelah memberitahukan kehamilanmu, kita pulang. Dan tunggu beberapa bulan lagi." jelas Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah." Naruto memjamkan matanya erat dan mengeluarkan nafas dengan berat.

"Yasudah aku mau tidur." kata Sasuke dengan singkat sambil berjalan meninggalkannya didapur.

...

Keesokan harinya, pada pukul 18.00PM, Sasuke sudah siap dengan kemeja biru tuanya dan celana hitam panjang. Sementara Naruto hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna putih polos dengan celana panjang abu-abu. "Kau sudah siap ?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Perjalanan hening. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua berjalan didalam satu mobil. Sasuke terlihat biasa saja, sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang nampak sedikit risih dengan suasana hening didalam mobil itu. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memilih mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela, hingga tiba di kediaman Minato dan Kushina.

Naruto mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit keras agar kedengaran dari dalam. Ia tahu, setiap orang yang datang kerumahnya selalu kesusahan karena rumah yang begitu luas sehingga kecil kemungkinan orang yang ada didalam rumah akan mendengarkan ketukan itu.

Kushina membuka pintu dengan cepat, sepertinya kedatangannya dan Sasuke sudah ditunggu dari tadi. Dibuktikan karena Mikoto dan Fugaku yang juga sudah duduk di disofa ruangtamu dengan nyaman dan menoleh pada mereka berdua dengan senyum tipis. Kecuali Fugaku tentunya.

"Apa kabar kalian menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul ?" tanya Fugaku to the point. Ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai presiden Uchiha Corp yang sangat menumpuk. Sementara Minato, Kushina dan Mikoto menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'Iya benar. Ada apa ?' Sasuke melirik Naruto sebagai kode.

"Aku hamil." jawabnya pendek sambil menunduk malu.

"Apaa !?" teriak Mikoto dan Kushina kompak. "Horee !" teriaknya lagi secara bersamaan.

"Untuk saat ini hanya itu saja, Tousan kau bisa pergi. Kelihatan sekali kau sedang tergesa-gesa." sindir Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi.

SKIP ! ...

Beberapa bulan kemudian berlangsung seperti semula, Sasuke pulang pergi tanpa menghiraukan Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menyiapkan makanan, dan membuangnya kalau Sasuke tidak berniat untuk memakan makanan tersebut. Perut Naruto juga mulai membesar. Saat ini kandungannya sudah menginjak 3 bulan.

Pagi itu, Naruto dengan wajah datarnya sedang menikmati sarapan. Ia bangun lebih cepat hari ini karena mualnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke memperbaiki sedikit letak dasinya sambil melempar sebuah map cokelat keatas meja makan. Naruto menatap map itu dengan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Itu surat perceraian, tandatangani dengan segera. Aku sudah mendatanganinya kemarin." jelas Sasuke sambil meletakan pulpen diatas meja. Naruto terdiam. Air matanya mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya, tetapi ia berusaha menahan air mata itu, dengan sedikit bergetar, ia membaca surat resmi itu. Lalu mendatanganinya dengan sedikit tidak rela, lalu menyerahkan surat itu kembali pada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sebahagiakah itukah ia bercerai dengan Naruto ? setelah terdengar bunyi pintu ditutup –pertanda Sasuke sudah pergi- Naruto langsung menangis deras. Tetes demi tetes mengucur seperti mata air dari kedua iris safirnya.

Inikah saatnya ?

Saat yang paling ditakutkannya, tiba juga ..

Perceraian.

Ia menangisi hidupnya yang terasa begitu menyedihkan. Kenapa ia harus mengalami hal sesulit ini ? seharusnya dia menolak perjodohan itu dulu, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Sebenarnya itu bukan salahnya, jika kau ada diposisi yang sama dengan Naruto, akankah kau menolak perjodohan dengan orang yang kamu cintai ?

Tetapi yang namanya penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. Naruto salah mengambil langkah dalam hidupnya, seharusnya ia masih duduk dibangku kuliah bersama kebanyakan teman-teman seangkatannya dan menikah pada umur dua puluh empat tahun. Tetapi apa bisa dikata ? Dia sudah menikah dengan Sasuke.

Tak ingin semakin terpuruk, Naruto segera bangkit dari meja dapur dan mencuci gelas dan mangkuk yang sebelumnya digunakannya untuk sarapan dipagi hari, hari terakhir dimana dia dan Sasuke akan tinggal dalam satu atap. Naruto memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah itu, dan menulis surat yang ditempelkannya dikulkas.

Mungkin, Sasuke akan membacanya,

Atau membuangnya.

Segera dirapikannya segala baju dan peralatan miliknya kedalam sebuah koper besar, dengan mata yang masih sembab, ia menyeret koper besar itu kembali ke rumah besar Namikaze yang berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Tetapi sebelum itu. "Tolong antarkan aku ke Bandara." perintahnya. Sang supir hanya dapat menjalankan perintah tuannya tanpa bertanya-tanya.

"Tolong urus visa ke New York, aku akan berangkat besok pagi." jelas Naruto tanpa basa basi. "Baik nyonya, silahkan isi formulir ini dan segera lunaskan biaya administrasi." jelas seorang perempuan yang bertugas dibagian loket dan mengecek alur penerbangan ke New York. Naruto menatap datar , saat formulir itu mengharuskannya mengisi statusnya saat ini. Dengan sangat sangat tidak rela, ia menuliskan 'Janda' disana.

...

Naruto pulang ke kediamannya disambut tanda tanya besar dari Kushina. Dengan tangis yang keras, Naruto menceritakan bahwa ia sudah resmi bercerai dengan Sasuke tadi pagi. Kushina sangat terkejut, dan sangat marah besar pada putra bungsu Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku itu.

"ADA APA SEBENARNYA !?" Teriak Kushina dengan marah, tak henti-hentinya Kushina berteriak sejak Naruto pulang.

"K-kami bertengkar hebat, Kaasan. Dan kami sudah tidak saling mencintai." jelas Naruto, memakai alasan yang dibuat Sasuke.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Kushina menerima kepulangan Naruto dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka. Ia tahu beban yang dipikul Naruto saat ini sangatlah berat. Diusianya yang baru saja menginjak 17 tahun, ia harus menikah, hamil dan bercerai diwaktu yang sangat singkat. Apalagi ia juga belum terlalu dewasa untuk dihadapkan dalam masalah seperti ini.

Dan Kushina sadar .. ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto dan Sasuke..

Tapi ..

Salah mereka sebagai orangtua yang seenaknya menjodohkan anak mereka..

...

Malam itu Sasuke pulang dengan ceria kedalam rumahnya, walaupun statusnya saat ini adalah seorang duda ia tetap bahagia, duda samasekali tidak cocok untuknya, sebenarnya lebih cocok kalau disebut seorang 'calon ayah'.

Sasuke membuka tudung saji untuk makan malam. Disana tersedia sup sayur dan ikan goreng yang sudah dingin. Sebenarnya karena ini sudah tengah malam, Sasuke ingin makan yang simpel saja untuknya. Ah, mungkin telur dan beberapa potong sosis diatasnya cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya malam ini.

Saat akan mengeluarkan telur dari dalam kulkas, Sasuke sedikit terkejut ada secarik kertas kecil yang ditempelkan disana. Sepertinya itu memo. Tetapi seingatnya Naruto tidak pernah menempelkan resep masakan dikulkas. Ditariknya kertas itu dan membaca isinya dalam hati.

'_Sasuke-kun , maaf aku langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengabarimu. Tetapi rasanya cukup aneh kalau aku masih tinggal disini sementara kita sudah bercerai. Aku memang bukan isteri yang baik, kehadiranku memang mengganggumu selama ini. Untuk itu aku minta maaf. Semoga kau menemukan perempuan yang lebih baik dariku. Naruto Namikaze.'_

Sasuke tidak ambil peduli dengan surat yang ternyata samasekali tidak penting baginya –terbalik dengan Naruto yang menulis surat itu dengan tangis yang keras- tetapi ada dua kata dalam kalimat itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Naruto Namikaze.

Jadi .. memang sudah kembali ke marganya yang dulu, ya ? tersenyum meremehkan, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Nafsu makannya hilang entah mengapa, dan memilih untuk tidur dengan cepat. Ia melirik kasurnya yang sepi. Karena biasanya ada seorang berkepang dua yang tidur sangat merapat pada tembok, memberikan ruang tidur yang luas untuknya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur , berusaha untuk menjalani beberapa harinya sendirian sebelum akhirnya kembali kerumah besar Uchiha. Dia harus packing barangnya dengan segera.

Keesokan Harinya, Naruto benar-benar pergi, kepergiannya ditemani oleh Mikoto, Kushina dan Minato. Sementara Fugaku sanagat sibuk dan Sasuke yang tidak pernah perduli dengan Naruto. Naruto memandang langit langit ceraj karena ini adalah musim panas sambil menyeret koper besarnya dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pintu pesawat benar-benar tertutup.

Sayonara minna.. katanya sambil memejamkan mata, membantu menurunkan setetes air mata kepedihan. Ia menatap jalanan sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya pesawat mulai landas dan meninggalkan kota jepang. "Sayonara, Sasuke .. " batinnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

Ia menangis lagi dan bersumpah ..

Ini air mata yang terakhir kalinya ia tumpahkan untuk Sasuke.

TBC –w-

Word ku menurun yak ? gomenne tapi ini benar-benar udah di gariskan oleh benang merah ! –plak- aku maunya tbc sampai Naru-chan pergi.. tapi gatau ngisi wordnya biar panjangan dikit =w=a maklumilah newbie :') aku msh harus belajar byk.

**Balas Review ^^9**

**Hikari No OniHime :**

Sebaiknya kamu panggil aku Uchaa/Chaa. Its my nickname :3

Ahaha itu gatau ya kenapa Naru nya harus hamil dulu *Gaplaked* tapi aku bikin begitu supaya keluarga Uchiha membesar. Maksudnya, anak yang lahir itu nanti harus diberi marga Uchiha. Gitu Hime-chan ^^

Thanks reviewnya ya ..

**ChientzNimea2Wind :**

Maaf wind-san(?) aku baru bisa update sekarang. Aku sempat kehilangan mood ngetik. Apalagi sekolah sudah aktif, jadi seperti biasa guru Matematika kami akan memberi soal sulit yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, beneran deh.. kelas unggulan ngga enak samasekali :3

Kamu suka ? makasih banget yaa ^^ aku ngga nyangka bakalan ada yang suka, apalagi reviewnya bnyk yg bilang rada gasuka Naru dibikin Nerds. Thanks reviewnya ya ..

**Hime koyuki 099 :**

Ini udah lanjut, gimana menurut kamu ?

Thanks reviewnya ya ..

**Minyak Tanah :**

Sip sip ini udah lanjut, gomenne kalau nggak kilat ._.

Thanks reviewnya ya..

**Trisna :**

Keren ? *bling bling* makasih banget yaa ^^9

Gomenne aku gabisa update kilat, alasannya ada dibalasan review buat ChientzNimea2Wind.. thanks reviewnya ya ..

**Hanazawa Kay :**

Iya Naru emang unyuk :3 sayangnya Suke enggak peka sama Naru, mana Naru baik lagi ..

Hehe, thanks reviewnya ..

Sebelumnya aku mau tanya, kamu cowok atau cewek ?

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii :**

Hehe kita ketemu lagi, mesum tertutup =) *gampaar* bayinya emang tetap sama Naruto, tetapi kalau bayi itu lahir, ia harus memiliki marga Uchiha. Supaya keluarga itu semakin besar. Gitu :3v

Gomenne nggak bisa update kilat :( thanks reviewnya ya ^^

**Crystal 3 :**

Iya, Naru nerds :3 ini udah aku update, sorry gabisa update kilat .. thanks reviewnya ^^

**Uzumakinamikazehaki :**

Haha, ternyata benar-benar diceraikan *dung* gimana menurutmu ? thanks reviewnya ya ..^^

**Koyuki :**

Ini udah lanjut ^^ thanks reviewnya yaa..

**Shira :**

Haha, emang fakta ya cakepantatayam =w=a ini udh lanjut, gomenne kalau nggakbisa kilat.. thanks reviewnya yaa ..

**Dobe siFujo :**

Yoi :3 *plak* Naru nya emang aku bikin menderita dulu .. *khukhukhu* tapi nanti enggak lagi :D

Itachi masih hidup kok =w= tapi kita lihat dia bakal muncul atau enggak .. thanks reviewnya ya ..

**Asiannoyuri :**

Yahh gomenne aku benar-benar gabisa panjang-panjang ngetik ff T.T tapi aku usahakan ya di chap 4 nanti word nya akan lebih panjang ..

Semua pertanyaannya sudah terjawab kan ? :D

Naru ke New York untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Mungkin akan makan waktu cukup lama, ya ? soalnya ada sesuatu disana =)) thanks reviewnya ya ..

**Ai-nee :**

Sasu bakal cinta sama Naru :3 tapi nanti :D hehe thanks reviewnya ya ..

**Lilyanapuspita :**

Khukhukhu =) tentu saja ada :D bener , sasu cemburu emang asyik banget *dichidori* thanks reviewnya yaa .. ^^

**Hyull :**

Ha ha ha ha ha .. *menggema* =w= Naru akan berubah menjadi catwoman (?) cita-citanya sudah bukan jadi power ranger Hyull-san =D

Pasti happy ending dong xD aku masih newbie disini, pasti bakal susah bikin sad ending soalnya itu hurt/comfort :3 dan aku samasekali tidak mau baca ff sad ending -_- itu mengecewakan :v

Hehe thanks reviewnya ya.. ^^

**Amour chan :**

Khukhukhu *evilaugh* benar ! :D saya akan bikin Narunya tersiksa hohohooo.. walau feel nya ga berasa :'| kamu suka ff nya ? makasih banget lho yaa .. thanks reviewnya ^^

?

**Ngacoo -_-9**

Naruto : ei thor kok gue oon begini sih ! lemah bgt coba !

Chaaa : peace Naru chan.. begitulah ceritanya menurut saya :(

Naruto : awas ya kalau gue selamanya begini ..

Chaaa : Iya, tapi gak janji lho ..

Sasuke : Kok gue kejam banget !

Chaaa : peace Suke ... begitulah ceritanya menurut saya :(

Sasuke : awas ya kalau gue selamanya begini ..

Chaaa : Iya, tapi gak janji lho ..

MinaKushi : Kok Anak kami kasian banget sih !

Chaaaaaa : Peace Mina-kun, Kushi-chan .. begitulah ceritanya menurut saya :(

MinaKushi : Awas ya kalau dia selamanya begini.

*menggunakan kata-kata yang sama, wkwk* -plakk-

Kyuubi : kenapa nanti aku dimunculin ?

Chaa: memangnya kenapa ?

Kyuubi: aku gamau namaku dibawa sama author newbie kaya lo !

Chaa: teganya T^T

Kyuubi: Kalau gue nanti dibikin OOC, gimana ? hancur image gue !

Chaa : kamu tenang aja ..

Kyuubi : Tenang gimana ! lihat Sasuke sama Naruto, pada OOC !

SasufemNaru : Betuuuuul !

Chaa : Kyuubi -kun, begitulah takdir yang sudah tertulis .. kita tidak dapat menghindari takdir ..

Kyuubi : cih, copas Neji..

Chaa : biar :b

Dan berakhirlah kegilaan ini (^-^)a karena saya mau kabur .. xD

Akhir kata, revieeeew ! :) :*

With crazy ,

Lolly-chan Namikaze :)


	4. Chapter 4, Kyuubi

Hehe, kali ini aku datang dengan cerewet ria :3 *hahayam* ah lanjut besok aja ngetiknya.. ini udh tengah malam and so kamvreting :v hp ku lelet bgt -_-

Gomenne kalau ff chap 3 kemarin word nya kurang memuaskan, chap 4 kali ini aku janji bakalan lebih panjang. Mau bukti ?

Langsung aja !

Warning : AU, typo(s) , gender bender, abal, jelek, word nya dikit banget :'|

Okeee.. DLDR , **jangan lupa baca warning yaa**, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

Keesokan Harinya, Naruto benar-benar pergi, kepergiannya ditemani oleh Mikoto, Kushina dan Minato. Sementara Fugaku sanagat sibuk dan Sasuke yang tidak pernah perduli dengan Naruto. Naruto memandang langit langit ceraj karena ini adalah musim panas sambil menyeret koper besarnya dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum pintu pesawat benar-benar tertutup.

Sayonara minna.. katanya sambil memejamkan mata, membantu menurunkan setetes air mata kepedihan. Ia menatap jalanan sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya pesawat mulai landas dan meninggalkan kota jepang. "Sayonara, Sasuke .. " batinnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

Ia menangis lagi dan bersumpah ..

Ini air mata yang terakhir kalinya ia tumpahkan untuk Sasuke.

I Can't 2 Forget You, Why ?!

Chapter 4 : Kyuubi.

Author : Lolly-chan Namikaze/ Sankyuuni, Chaa Namikaze.

Naruto menenteng koper besarnya mencari-cari supir Hinata yang sudah dijanjikannya datang untuk menjemputnya dibandara. Beberapa orang meliriknya karena perutnya yang sedikit menonjol menandakan bahwa calon ibu muda itu tengah mengandung.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya mendatanginya. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit jabrik cukup menarik perhatian. "Apa kau adalah Naruto Namikaze ?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk. Tadi Hinata sempat mengiriminya pesan di line yang mengatakan bahwa supir kepercayaan mereka berambut hitam sedikit jabrik.

"Ah, iya benar. Kau supir Hinata ya ?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Benar, mari kemobil." Ucapnya. Tadi jelas sekali laki-laki itu sedikit terdiam melihat penampilan Naruto. Rambut pirang yang dikepang dan disampirkan dibahu kanan, dengan kacamata tebal yang besar, serta baju dan rok panjang yang kedodoran, dua kata : culun sekali.

Naruto masuk kedalam mobil, kopernya sudah diambil alih oleh sang supir dan diletakan dibagian belakang. Tanpa kata-kata, laki-laki itu membawa Naruto menuju kediaman Hyuuga sambil memandang pemandangan dari dalam kaca , melihat keindahan kota New York.

Naruto turun dari mobil sambil menyeret koper besarnya sedikit kesulitan. Sebenarnya sang supir yang bernama Goku sudah menawarinya bantuan, namun Naruto menolak bantuan itu dengan halus 'Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa membawa barangku sendiri.'

"Naruto chaan !" Hinata langsung menubruk Naruto dengan keras, pelukannya sangat erat sampai Naruto merasa sesak, namun ia membalas pelukan Hinata dengan bahagia juga. Inilah satu-satunya temannya yang baik padanya.

"Naru-chan , perutmu .." Hinata sedikit terdiam saat mendapati perut teman nerds nya itu sedikit membuncit. Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia samasekali tidak pernah mengabari apapun tentang hubungannya dan Sasuke pada Hinata. "Aku hamil 4 bulan sekarang." jelas Naruto.

Iris bulan milik Hinata terbelalak. "A-apa ?! siapa yang berani menghamilimu Naru-chan ? d-dia harus diberi pelajaran ! kurang ajar sekali !" seru Hinata dengan suara kecil. Tapi raut wajahnya yang terkejut sangat kentara untuk dilihat.

"A-anaku dan S-sasuke." jawab Naruto kecut. Hatinya terasa ngilu kembali saat menyebutkan nama dari ayah sang bayi, Sasuke. "B-bisa bisanya dia menghamilimu ! a-aku juga tau Naru-chan sangat menyukai uchiha-san, t-tapi kan kalau begini—"

"Aku menikah dengannya Hinata-chan , dan bercerai dua hari yang lalu, jadi aku memutuskan menyusulmu kesini supaya membebaskan pikiran dari kesedihanku." Potong Naruto, air mata sudah menggenang kembali dipelupuk matanya. Buru-buru Hinata memeluknya.

"M-maafkan a-ku mengingatkan kesedihanmu, N-aru chan." Bisiknya pelan. Naruto mengangguk saja dan tersenyum kecut. Baru saja ia berjanji, dan sekarang Ia melanggar janjinya untuk tidak menangis lagi karena pria berambut dark blue itu.

"Ah, aku ingin ke supermarket dulu. Kau bisa mengatur barang-barangmu dikamar yang ada disitu." Hinata menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan stiker pooh didepannya. "Ah, baiklah aku akan merapikan barangku dulu." Naruto mengiyakan saja.

Naruto memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam lemari dengan rapi. Kamar ini indah sekali. Ranjang queen size, lampu tidur, lemari, meja belajar, dan balkon yang indah. Tetapi kamar ini tidak dilengkapi toilet. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar , menandakan ada sms yang masuk.

'Naru-chan, kau sudah tiba di NY ?' sms dari Ibunya, Naruto membalasnya dan pergi mengambil handuk dan mencari kamar mandi.

Ah, itu dia pintu yang berwarna biru muda. Dia masuk dan menguncinya. Kamar mandinya saja sangat mewah. Bathup dan shower tersedia dengan air panas dan dingin, toiletnya putih bersih, wangi pengharum ruangan juga tercium. Ah, sabunnya bau buah-buahan, segar sekali !

Naruto merasa sangat rileks saat ini, setelah menikmati acara berendamnya, ia bangkit dan membasuh badannya dengan air dingin yang sangat segar dari shower. Sekilas ia memandang wajahnya di cermin. Kacamata tebalnya ia tinggalkan dikamar, penglihatannya masih jelas sekali, sayangnya tidak dapat melihat tulisan yang kecil, sehingga ia lebih memilih selalu memakai kacamata baca miliknya.

Rambut pirangnya yang keriting gantung pada ujungnya yang menjuntai panjang sampai pinggang juga indah, sayangnya selalu dikepang sehingga menjadi lebih pendek daripada di urai. 'Aku memang jelek, memang tidak pantas kalau aku menikah dengan Sasuke.' Batin Naruto sambil menggelung rambutnya dengan tusuk konde.

Tap tap tap ..

Saat akan melangkah keluar kamar mandi, Naruto mendegar langkah kaki yang masuk. Siapa itu ? Apakah Hinata sudah kembali dari supermarket ? tidak ingin berlama-lama, Naruto langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menyelubungi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Hina—" kata-kata Naruto terpotong begitu saja saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat orang yang datang bukan Hinata, melainkan dua orang laki-laki yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek, -tampan- yang salah satunya Naruto kenali sebagai kakak Hinata, Hyuuga Neji.

"Ah gomen." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan langsung berjalan cepat –sebenarnya hampir berlari- menuju kamarnya. Uh, rasanya sangat memalukan ! muncul dirumah orang dengan keadaan setengah telanjang begitu. Wtf ! apalagi laki-laki berambut merah didekat Neji tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Naruto memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat sambil bersandar dipintu. Ck, bodoh. Tentu saja yang tinggal disini bukan hanya Hinata, bisa-bisanya dia bersikap semberono seperti tadi. 'bodoh bodoh bodoh' rutuk Naruto berulang ulang, dia segera memakai bajunya dengan tergesa.

Hem, bisa kita lihat .. baju lengan panjang yang kedodoran seperti biasanya, dan celana yang sedikit kentat dengan panjang ¾ , seperti biasa, sangat culun. Tetapi kali ini rambut blondenya dibiarkan terurai karena masih basah. Dia mengenakan sedikit bedak dan membuka pintu kedua di kamarnya, yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon.

Dia memandangi pekarangan gang dari atas sini. Mereka memang tinggal dikelompok klan klan yang terhormat dan dibagi menjadi beberapa blok , dan ini adalah blok Hyuuga. Disetiap blok disediakan aula untuk mengadakan acara penting. Dan semua blok ini tercakup dalam satu komplek yang dilindungi pagar tinggi dan beberapa pos keamanan.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke dua laki-laki tadi. Naruto merasa sedikit kurang ajar dengan kedua laki-laki tadi. Mungkin saja Neji berpikiran 'sudah numpang, sikapnya aneh pula.' Naruto tersentak. Bagaimana kalau Neji benar-benar berkata begitu ? Dia keluar kamar dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju dapur, ingin menyediakan teh hangat.

[sementara itu]

"Yang tadi itu bukan adikmu, kan ?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah jabrik dengan mata hazel yang lembut dan menenangkan. Neji mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dia adalah sahabat terbaik adikku." imbuhnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Menurutku dia cukup cantik." laki-laki itu menyeringai tipis.

Neji meliriknya dengan wajah terkejut dan sedikit antusias. "Ah, Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat kau memuji seorang perempuan pada pandangan pertama. Haha, aku bahkan pernah mengira Kyuubi adalah seorang gay !" tawa Neji.

"Sial." dengus laki-laki yang dipanggil Kyuubi tadi.

"Tapi tadi dia habis mandi. Penampilannya jauh berbeda dari kesehariannya." kata Neji datar, mengingat betapa cupu teman adiknya itu.

"Memangnya dia seperti apa ?" tanya Kyuubi dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Nerds." jawab Neji datar. Kyuubi terdiam sebentar.

"P-permisi ?" kata Naruto dengan suara pelan. Dia membawa nampan berisi dua teh dingin dan setoples cemilan yang ditemukannya didapur. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu menunggu Neji mengijinkannya meletakan teh dan kue itu diatas meja yang agak penuh dengan buku.

Neji dan Kyuubi meliriknya bersamaan. "Heh, letakan saja disana. Thanks." kata Neji sambil menyeringai tipis pada Kyuubi yang terdiam melihat Naruto dengan pakaian kedodoran dan kacamata tebalnya. Yang kurang hanya kepangan rambutnya saja, tuh..

Sedikit membungkuk hormat, Naruto langsung berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Bagaimanapun ia masih malu mengenai kejadian tadi.

"Tadaima." kata Hinata, menggunakan aksen Jepangnya, walau ini adalah New York. Naruto langsung menoleh pada sahabatnya itu dan segera membantu membawakan sebagian dari plastik besar yang dibawa Hinata dengan susah payah. "Thanks, Naru." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan buatkan ocha seperti di Jepang." kata Hinata sambil menyeduh teh itu dicangkir kecil dan mengambil marshmallow sebagai camilan dan membawanya ke teras disamping rumah yang ditumbuhi banyak tanaman hias juga kolam ikan koi yang cantik.

"Kau punya hutang cerita, Naruto." kata Hinata datar, seolah menagih janji yang sempat terlupa dari sahabat blonde nya itu. "A-ano .." Naruto memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan gugup. "Ceritakan dari awal dan jangan ada yang kamu kurangkan !" kata Hinata lagi dengan tegas dan menuntut.

"K-kau langsung pergi ke New York setelah ujian nasional , bahakan kau melewati acara kelulusan sekolah. Aku tidak bisa bercerita, berita ini terlalu mengejutkan untukku." Naruto menarik nafasnya dengan berat. Entah mengapa ia malas menceritakan masalah hidupnya.

"Lalu ? kapan kalian menikah ?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut, mendapati sahabatnya itu menceritakan dengan wajah tidak rela. "Tepat seminggu setelah acara kelulusan. Sasuke tidak pernah menganggapku disampingnya. Dia hanya memperlakukanu seperti mainan, yang bisa kapan saja dibuang." jelas Naruto lagi. Air matanya mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"M-mereka punya hukum, U-uchiha bisa menceraikan isterinya , h-hanya jika perempuan itu, hamil .. hiks." Naruto mulai sesenggukan, Hinata menyodorkan sekotak tissue yang langsung diambil oleh Naruto untuk menyeka air matanya. "Kenapa begitu ?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"B-bayi yang akan lahir akan diberi m-marga U-chiha. Hiks .. a-agar keluarga Uchiha s-semakin berkembang." Jelas Naruto lagi matanya mulai terasa perih saat ia memejamkan matanya, membantu mengeluarkan air kesedihan dari bola mata safir miliknya.

Hinata langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan iba dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto, tentu gadis itu sangat rapuh saat ini. Tindakan Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya di New York adalah keputusan yang bagus.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Naruto. Ia hanya dapat memeluk temannya itu sambil mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan. Dan tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu.

…

"Kenalkan, namaku Kyuubi." Kyuubi menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca majalah sambil bertopang dagu. Naruto mendongak pada Kyuubi yang berdiri tepat didepanya dengan pandangan bingung sesaat.

"Hey jawab dong." Dengusnya sambil menatap tajam Naruto. "Eh ? I-iya aku Naruto Namikaze. S-salam kenal." Katanya sambil membalas jabatan tangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya dan duduk disebelah Naruto tanpa meminta ijin.

"Kau sedang liburan ya disini ? tidak kuliah?" tanya Kyuubi lagi, berusaha mengenali gadis disebelahnya ini lebih jauh. Tatapan mata Naruto kembali sendu dan berhasil ditangkap hazel Kyuubi, mengingat betapa malunya kau kalau kuliah dengan berbadan dua, tanpa suami pula.

"Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Maaf." Kata Kyuubi cepat. Naruto menggeleng. "Mungkin aku akan masuk kuliah tahun depan." Jawabnya pelan. "Oh begitu. Tahun depan aku sudah tamat kuliah, lho." Jelas Kyuubi sambil memandang langit sore hari yang sedikit panas.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan isi perutnya kembali naik mendadak, ia menutup mulutnya dan segera lari menuju westafel dikamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Kyuubi terkejut bukan main dan berlari mengikuti Naruto yang sedikit pucat saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"K-kau sakit apa?" tanya Kyuubi. "Ayo segera ke rumah sakit." tukasnya cepat. Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Itu sudah biasa. Aku sedang h-hamil." Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. Hazel itu terbelalak seketika, "Dimana suamimu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kami sudah bercerai." Jawab Naruto datar. Rahang Kyuubi mengeras dan tatapannya menjadi tajam, mirip sekali dengan Sasuke kalau sedang marah. "Siapapun laki-laki itu, dia benar-benar brengsek." Kata Kyuubi marah. Naruto terdiam, itu semua memang benar, walaupun jauh didalam hatinya Naruto masih mencintai laki-laki tiu.

…

"Tadai-" kata-kata Sasuke terputus saat ia menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tinggal sendirian dirumah itu. Dia berdecak saat melihat rumahnya seperi kapal pecah yang sangat berantakan. Sepatu yang berhamburan, lantai kotor, bahan makanan hampir habis, debu dibeberapa tempat ..

"Aku harus menyewa pembantu." gumam Sasuke sambil menelepon seseorang disebelah sana, beberapa jam kemudian, datanglah seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata cantik yang membingkai wajahnya. Mata onyx nya yang serupa menambah kesan manis pada perempuan itu.

Sasuke memandang calon pembantunya yang disarankan Suigetsu dengan kernyitan. Perempuan ini berniat bekerja atau menggodanya ? lihat saja pakaian yang dikenakannya, benar-benar tidak sopan. Baju superkentat dengan belahan dada, dan celana superpendek.

Jauh sekali dengan Naruto.

Walau pakaiannya sangat ketinggalan jaman ,

Gadis itu sangat sopan dalam berpakaian.

"Hai S-sasuke-sama .. aku Karin, pembantu-mu yang baru." katanya sambil memonyongkan bibir sok imut, seperti orang minta dicium. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Dimana harga diri perempuan didepannya ini ?

"Hn, bersihkan semua yang ada disini, dan pulang." kata Sasuke datar dan segera pergi kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menahannya. "Aku harus melakukan apa saja disini ?" tanya Karin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sok imut. "Berhenti bertingkah berlebihan, kau menjijikan." desis Sasuke.

"Ah, begitu ? tolong jawab pertanyaanku." kata Karin cuek sambil meneliti kuku-kuku panjangnya yang dihiasi dengan kuteks berwarna merah menyala. "Jadwal kerjamu pagi kecuali hari ini. Bersihkan rumah dan belanja keperluan dapur jika perlu." kata Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, tanda awal kerja, hm ?" kata Karin. Alih-alih menadah tangan, ia malah mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, tanda minta cium dan semakin mendekati Sasuke.

Grep !

Pergelangan tangannya dicengkram begitu kuat oleh majikannya. Onyx Sasuke menyipit dengan deathglare menakutkan darinya. Karin meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Sudah kubilang berhenti bersikap menjijikan !" katanya kasar dan berlalu pergi.

"Sial." rutuk Karin sambil mulai mengambil sapu dan melakukan tugasnya dengan uring-uringan karena sikap tuan barunya.

Dikamar, Sasuke merebahkan diri dengan nyaman dikasur luas miliknya. Ia meraih satu-satunya guling yang ada sambil memandang langit-langit kamar. Kemarin-kemarin, kamar ini masih ada bau jeruk yang sedikit lucu karena tercium seperti bau (cologne- ini typo ya ?)anak-anak, sekarang tidak.

Kemarin-kemarin juga, ada beberapa aksesoris lucu berwarna kuning yang tergantung dipaku didekat jendela, juga lemari yang dipenuhi baju-baju kedodoran milik istrinya, ehm .. lebih tepatnya mantan istrinya. Sasuke merasa ruangan ini kosong dan hampa.

Tidak ada lagi suara kecil yang takut dengan ucapan kasarnya, tidak ada lagi suara dengkuran pelan disebelahnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya berat. Entah mengapa keadaan kali ini dirasanya sangat menyebalkan. Entah karena apa, padahal dia sendiri begitu kesal akan keberadaan gadis itu.

...

[Aku nggak tahu perbedaan waktu Jepang dan New York, jadi aku bikin disini Jepang sudah memasuki pukul delapan malam, sedangkan New York masih pukul empat sore.]

...

"Kamu sudah pernah mengecek kandunganmu ?" Naruto mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. "Iya, terakhir kali sebelum aku bercerai. Aku datang sendirian ke rumah sakit." jawab Naruto. "Aku sebenarnya agak malas datang ke dokter praktik." kata Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa ? itu demi kebaikan calon buah hatimu." kata Kyuubi tidak setuju. "Kau memang benar, tetapi aku malu karena selalu datang sendirian, apalagi saat bertemu perempuan-perempuan hamil yang juga datang bersama suami mereka masing-masing." jawab Naruto sendu.

"Eh, Bayi ku katanya perempuan , lho !" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria Kyuubi memandang Naruto lurus. 'Perempuan ini kuat sekali, bahkan ia bisa tersenyum ceria dibalik kisah kehidupannya yang sangat menyedihkan' batin Kyuubi. 'Cih, moodswing perempuan hamil memang benar. Baru saja dia sedih, sudah tersenyum begitu.' Batinnya lagi.

"Benarkah ? kau sudah siapkan nama ?" tanya Kyuubi mencoba mengubah suaranya menjadi biasa saja.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku sudah berfikir, .. apakah Narutu .. atau Rameni .. atau juga kuninga .. aku bingung deh." Naruto meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya dan matanya melirik-lirik ke atas. Tampang berfikir yang unik.

Kyuubi sweatdrop dengan ekspresi -_- . Bisa-bisanya perempuan ini memberikan nama yang sangat aneh pada anaknya sendiri. Narutu, supaya mirip gitu ? Rameni dari kata ramen ? kuninga dari warna kuning ? ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin kau harus memberikan nama yang lebih bagus." celetuk Kyuubi.

"Misalnya ?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hum.. perempuan, ya .. Kau bisa ambil dari nama bunga, warna, atau karanganmu sendiri." jelas Kyuubi.

"Warna, aku kan sudah bilang tentang Kuninga !" protes Naruto dengan suara keras. Kyuubi kembali sweatdrop. "Tapi nama Kuninga benar-benar aneh didengar, Naru." jelas Kyuubi. "Bagaimana kalau warna yang mirip kuning ? oranye atau hazel misalnya.." kata Kyuubi lagi.

"Jadi kau mau kalau anakku dipanggil oranye-chan atau hazel-chan, begitu ?" tanya Naruto dengan kernyitan alis. "Oranye-chan kurasa cukup bagus. Kalau soal hazel, kau bisa menambakan menjadi hazela atau hazelo untuk anak laki-laki. Caramel .." jelas Kyuubi.

Baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi, Kyuubi buru-buru melanjukan, "Tapi urusan nama panggilan kan bisa disingkat, misalnya Caramel, kau bisa memanggilnya Mel-chan, begitu." jelas Kyuubi yang sudah seperti pak guru yang menangani masalah ibu-ibu hamil kesulitan mencari nama anaknya (?)/

"AH I KNOW !" seru Naruto dengan teriakan keras , seperti orang yang memenangkan uang satu juta yen di game center. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, Kyuubi menutupi telinganya yang terasa berdengung, lalu melepaskan jarinya dari lubang telinganya.

"Veelia ! Uchiha Veelia, dan aku akan dipanggil dengan nama El-chan!" katanya dengan yakin. Kyuubi mengernyit. Darimana perempuan didepannya ini dapat nama Veelia sedangkan mereka tadi membicarakan tentang warna oranye. "Terserah, kurasa itu nama yang bagus." tanggap Kyuubi yang dijawab senyuman manis dari Naruto.

Ah, entah mereka sadar atau tidak .. kedua orang yang sedang asyik berbincang itu sudah menjelma seperti suami dan isteri yang berbahagia karena sang isteri telah hamil, dan sedang berdiskusi untuk menemukan nama yang tepat bagi calon anak tercinta..

.

.

.

TBC :(

Gomenne minna kalau chapter ini jelek daripada chapter sebelumnya yang juga jelek ..

Aku lagi sedih nih T.T bahkan ini ngetik dg mata merah dan berat banget.

Rasanya susah, aku sudah nyoba buat nggak nangis dan tegar waktu temenku yg akrab pindah sekolah, tapi teman-teman lain yg pada nangis, ngedukung banget air mataku buat ikut turun. Dan pada akhirnya nangis sampai sesenggukan waktu pelukan sama dia :'( Sumpah, rasanya ga enak banget.

Tarik nafas ..

Cih, waktu ngetik ini nangis lagi sumpah :(v dia adl temenku yg baik, dia ga pernah marah-marah, orangnya rame, suka jepang dan Naruto juga, selera musiknya juga sehati , mana dia pinter lagi 3 kebayang bgt ga rasanya kayak gini ? -_-

Dosaku juga banyak sama dia T.T aku sering gangguin dia disekolah :v moga-moga aja waktu cepat berjalan O:) soalnya kelas 9 nanti waktu kelulusan guru kami, Ida-sensei :v udah bilang bkal liburan dan nginap dirumah temenku yang namanya Tania 3

Coba deh liat post review .. itu ada yang namanya temen elu chaa, itu Tania .. :3 sampe nyempet review gitu :v ahahaha makasih ya Tan udah mampir di ff ku yg gaje ini ^^ hoalah, aku merasa Naruto beruntung bisa ketemu temen baiknya. Sedagkan aku gatau kapan kami bisa ketemu lagi -_-

Taniaa jgn lupakan kami yaa :v

VIIABS 4 ever {} ingat trademark kelas VII , VIIA always be strong :')

Gomenne aku cerewet kali ini yaa :3

Tapi ngerti dehh :')


	5. Chapter 5 :3

Author : Lolly-chan Namikaze, eh ini aku Chaa Namikaze yang sebelumnya numpang akun di akun temenku, Sankyuuni :v

Summary : Sasuke menikah dengan Naruto. Tetapi tidak atas dasar cinta. "Aku tinggal menunggu, menunggu sampai Sasuke-kun menceraikanku." Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto berubah ? Summary ga nyambung ! Sasufemnaru straight. Yang ngerasa fujoshi, ini bukan ff yang tepat. Oke ? (:

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T . udah pewe :b

Pairing : sasufemnaru.

Genre : Baca, tentuin sendiri :)

Warning : AU, typo(s) , gender bender, abal, jelek, word nya dikit banget :'|

Okeee.. DLDR , **jangan lupa baca warning yaa**, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Hola minna (: gomenne jadwal update ku kurang nentu ^^" aku lagi kecanduan game nih xD *ditimpuk* biasanya, mood ngetik datang dari membaca ff ._.v tapi akhir-akhir ini temen laki-laki ku yang biasanya smsan, sekarang punya pacar, dan aku nggak enak buat sms dia :v jadilah hp ku 11 12 sama kuburan dan milih main game. Jadi ff ku juga terkacangi xD wehehehe..

Yosh selamat membaca :)

**Chapter Sebelumnnya :**

"AH I KNOW !" seru Naruto dengan teriakan keras , seperti orang yang memenangkan uang satu juta yen di game center. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, Kyuubi menutupi telinganya yang terasa berdengung, lalu melepaskan jarinya dari lubang telinganya.

"Veelia ! Uchiha Veelia, dan aku akan dipanggil dengan nama El-chan!" katanya dengan yakin. Kyuubi mengernyit. Darimana perempuan didepannya ini dapat nama Veelia sedangkan mereka tadi membicarakan tentang warna oranye. "Terserah, kurasa itu nama yang bagus." tanggap Kyuubi yang dijawab senyuman manis dari Naruto.

Ah, entah mereka sadar atau tidak .. kedua orang yang sedang asyik berbincang itu sudah menjelma seperti suami dan isteri yang berbahagia karena sang isteri telah hamil, dan sedang berdiskusi untuk menemukan nama yang tepat bagi calon anak tercinta..

I Can't 2 Forget You, Why !?

Chapter 5, Veelia Uchiha.

By Lolly Chan Namikaze & Sankyuuni, Chaa Namikaze.

"Aku dengar Naruto tinggal di New York." Kata Itachi sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya. Pagi itu keluarga Uchiha kembali berkumpul karena sang bungsu yang sudah menjadi duda muda itu telah kembali ke kediaman besar Uchiha, dan saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama.

"Apa perduliku ?" sahut Sasuke datar. Saat ini ia sedang menggunakan headset dalam volume kecil, dan ia samar-samar mendengar nama Naruto disebut. Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat sifat datar adiknya. Sekembalinya ke kediaman Uchiha, adiknya itu jadi lebih sering melamun dan berdiam diri didalam kamar.

'Dobe' batin Sasuke sambil melamun. Ia jadi sering memikirkan wajah lucu dibalik kacamata besar dan tebal miliknya. Anak itu memang pendek, pemalu dan culun. Tetapi dia sangat baik kalau saja kamu mau berteman dengannya. Dibukanya telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam sesuatu.

"Bodoh, sampai kalung emas seperti ini ketinggalan, kamu benar-benar dobe." batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis melihat kalung dari emas putih dengan bandul permata berwarna safir yang mengkilat indah. Mengingatkannya pada warna mata yang jernih dan menenangkan.

...

"Kamu mau kemana ?" tanya Kyuubi saat melihat Naruto keluar rumah dengan terusan soft pink dan jaket abu-abu kedodoran serta celana panjang berwarna hitam semata kaki mempermanis penampilannya yang khas. Tetapi tetap saja yang paling mencolok darinya adalah adanya cabang bayi didalam perutnya.

"Hai Kyuu. Aku sudah berjanji dengan dokter kandungan untuk USG hari ini." jawab Naruto sambil sedikit memperbaiki kepangan rambutnya yang rapih. "Aku akan mengantarmu." Tukas Kyuubi. "Hei, kuliah mu bagaimana ? aku bisa sendiri, Kyuu." tolak Naruto. "Tidak, aku akan tetap mengantarmu." kata Kyuubi bersikeras dan menarik Naruto kedalam mobil merahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu ?" tanya Naruto tidak enak. Kyuubi meliriknya "Sesekali bolos kukira tak apa. Lagipula kau pernah bilang, kan ? pergi sendirian ke dokter itu sangat memalukan tanpa suami disisimu ?" jelas Kyuubi sambil mulai meninggalkan tempat parkir. Sejak kenal dengan Naruto, Kyuubi jadi senang –keseringan- main kerumah Hyuuga.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi kalau kau dihukum jangan salahkan aku." katanya datar. "Pasti." jawab Kyuubi begitu yakin. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengurai rambutmu ?" usul Kyuubi tiba-tiba. Naruto mengernyit. Memangnya kenapa ?

Kepangan rambutnya selalu kencang dan rapih.

"Rambutku agak keriting dibagian ujungnya." jelas Naruto pendek. Dan ia kurang suka akan itu. Padahal kalau diurai dan disisir , rambutnya akan sangat indah, lurus dan keriting gantung dibawahnya. Seperti rambut yang sudah ditata disalon dengan harga mahal, tetapi ini alami.

"Memangnya kenapa ? itu bagus kurasa." jawab Kyuubi asal. "Lagipula diurai itu gerah. Rambutku sepanjang pinggang kau tahu." jelas Naruto dengan raut tidak suka. Memang benar, dia sering sekali merasa gerah ketika rambutnya diurai sewaktu basah sehabis mandi. Dan itu sangat tidak enak karena dia terbiasa dikepang.

"Biar kurapikan." jawab Kyuubi sambil meraih sisir berwarna soft blue diatas bufet. Dengan cekatan ia menarik ikatan rambut Naruto sehingga langsung terurai.

"Hei !" protes Naruto keras.

"Ssst .." Kyuubi meletakan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau diurai." Kata Naruto dengan nada merengek seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen kepada ibunya. "Ck, rambutmu tidak akan diurai. Tetapi akan diikat kuda." jawab Kyuubi sambil mengikat tinggi rambut Naruto dan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut didekat telinga dan pony rata miliknya.

Kyuubi tersenyum saat melihat Naruto seperti orang lain. Padahal hanya dengan mengubah model rambutnya saja. Lihat, mata safir dibalik kacamata tebalnya sangat lucu.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." jawab Kyuubi sambil merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari kunci mobil dan beranjak bersama Naruto yang merasa kurang terbiasa dengan rambutnya yang sekarang diikat tinggi.

**SKIP, 4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN ..**

"Kau sangat cantik, El-chan." kata Naruto sambil mengelus lembut pipi putri kecilnya yang tampak cantik dan imut dengan gaun putih menggembung miliknya dengan hiasan bando bunga-bunga berwarna pink yang ceria.

Mata onyx miliknya menyipit ketika ia tersenyum, merasa senang ketika ia dipuji ibunya. Uchiha Veelia. Itulah nama gadis cantik satu ini. Rambut pirang raven miliknya sedikit berkilau dengan rahang tegas dan wajah datar. Sangat dingin terhadap orang yang belum dikenalinya. Dan sangat menyenangkan dengan dengan orang yang sudah dikenalinya.

"Kaasan, aku gugup." katanya sambil memegangi jantungnya yang terasa berdetak begitu kencang. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia harus tampil menari bersama 4 teman lainnya, sedangkan 5 teman lainnya menyanyikan lagu anak-anak.

"Kaasan yakin kamu bisa." Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup dahi putrinya dengan sayang, lalu mengelus pucuk rambut pirangnya dengan gemas. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha. Yosh !" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan disambung kepalan tangan ibunya dan melakukan tos dengan ibunya.

"Semoga berhasil !" kata Naruto disambut anggukan anaknya yang sedang berlari menjauh menuju belakang panggung. Naruto duduk dengan nyaman dikursi VIP miliknya. Senyum tak luntur sedikitpun dari bibir pink miliknya. Ibu muda ini mengurai rambutnya yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah marun.

Cantik.

Tentu saja, dia sudah dilamar 3 orang lebih. Status janda nya samasekali tidak jadi masalah bagi kebanyakan laki-laki yang menaruh hati padanya. Dia begitu keibuan dan berperingai halus , rajin bekerja dan sangat sopan bagi teman-teman sekantornya. Tetapi tidak ada satupun lamaran yang diterima olehnya.

Ia masih ditemani bayang-bayang mantan suaminya,

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sekarang ibu dan anak itu tinggal disebuah apartemen besar. Gaji yang diterima Naruto sebagai sekretaris andalan Kyuubi di Uzumaki corp sangat mencukupi kebutuhannya, bahkan lebih. Walaupun ia sudah diminta Hinata untuk tetap tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga, ia menolak.

Kring..

"Hm, Moshi-moshi ?" jawab Naruto asal, tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang meneleponnya. Dia sedikit malas menjawab telepon saat ini. Sekarang putri kecilnya sudah mulai tampil dipanggung sana.

"Kau sibuk Naru ?" tanya orang itu. Naruto terkejut ketika menyadari itu suara bos nya, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Dia sedikit memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak.

"Tidak juga, memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan kalau besok aku akan pergi mengurus perusahaan di Korea ?" tanya Kyuubi to the point.

"Iya, ada apa ? apakah aku harus mengerjakan semua tugasmu selama kau berada dikorea ?" tebak Naruto asal.

"No no no.." jawab Kyuubi dengan nada sing a song yang menurut Naruto lucu dan sedikit menyebalkan. "lalu ?" tanya Naruto to the point. "Aku akan membawa sebagian tugas kantor milikku. Sisanya tugasmu akan kuletakan berkasnya diatas meja-mu." jelas Kyuubi diseberang sana.

"Hai, wakatta." jawab Naruto. "Kau tidak hanya meneleponku untuk memberitahukan hal ini kan ?" tambahnya dengan nada datar. Ia tahu, Kyuubi pasti memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang 'lebih' daripada tugas kantor miliknya.

"Tepat." jawab Kyuubi sambil menyeringai kecil. "Hahh.." Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Khekhe, aku mau kau datang ke rapat menggantikanku lusa." jawab Kyuubi sambil terkekeh pelan. "Rapat apa ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Rapat negosiasi dengan beberapa klan yang diadakan di aula Uzumaki, kau tahu kan letaknya dimana." jawab Kyuubi to the point. "Hm hm, baiklah. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan disana ?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Kau tinggal catat hal penting, dan berbicara seperlunya saja." jawab Kyuubi lagi.

"Hai, nanti kutelepon. Aku sedang menonton pertunjukan El-chan, jaa." tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuubi, Naruto langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan meletakan kembali handphone nya ketempat semula.

...

"Kenapa harus aku ? Baka aniki !" seru Sasuke dengan wajah tidak suka. Itachi menyeringai kecil melihat adiknya yang marah dengan tatapan lucu menurutnya. "Aku harus bulan madu dengan Ino-chan , kau tahu .. jadi tolong ganti posisiku disana Sasu-chan ~" kata Itachi dengan nada dibuat buat.

Sasuke mendeathglare kakaknya itu dengan sudut bibir yang turun. "Tapi aku sibuk, sibuuuuk ! seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku untuk pergi besok !" celetuk Sasuke lagi. "Pakaianmu sudah disiapkan , pesawatmu akan berangkat besok pagi sekitar pukul 9 pagi, bye ototou." kata Itachi mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke dan masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk pergi ke Ame selama seminggu untuk berbulan madu.

"Cih, dia pikir aku sudi." Batin Sasuke dongkol sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengurus beberapa negosiasi yang dibicarakan kakaknya itu.

Drrt ..

Drrt ..

Sasuke berdecak melihat siapa nama penelepon disana, Matsuri. Pacarnya. Sasuke sangat menyayanginya tetapi saat ini Matsuri menelepon dengan keadaan Sasuke yang –not available- dan tidak menjawab telepon sampai getaran diatas meja itu berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Drrt ..

Drrt ..

Bitch !

Hampir saja Sasuke menghempas handphone tidak berdosa itu menjadi pecahan kecil kecil (?) diatas lantai, kalau saja ia tidak melihat siapa yang kali ini memanggilnya.

Kaasan.

"Hn ?" Sasuke mengubah suaranya yang sedang pusing menjadi terdengar biasa saja. "Sasuke-kun, konnichiwa." Sapa sang ibu dengan lembut. "Hai, ada apa Kaasan ? aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada biasa saja, berlawanan dengan keinginannya untuk segera pulang dan tidur.

"Cepat pulang. Semuanya sudah ibu siapkan." Jelas sang ibu. "Apanya ?" tanya Sasuke kurang mengerti. Ditempatnya, Mikoto mengernyitkan alis "Ibu yakin kakakmu sudah memberitahukan hal keberangkatan ini padamu."

Hah ?

"Ck, aku tidak mau pergi , Kaasan." tolak Sasuke halus , tetapi masih saja dengan nada datar."

"Begitu ? yasudah.." kata Mikoto dengan pasrah , suaranya terdengar sangat kecewa dan meluluhkan hati. Khe, tanpa puppy eyes pun ibu yang lembut hati itu mampu meluluhkan hati anaknya –yang 90% stoic- itu.

"Kh.. baiklah, aku akan pulang dan menyiapkan pakaianku. Yang lainnya sudah siap, kan ?" jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas berat. Peringai ibunya yang lemah lembut dan baikhati , membuatnya tak kuasa menolak permintaan ibunya. Termasuk yang satu ini.

Sasuke merapikan berkas-berkas miliknya dan menyerahkan tugas tersebut kepada Kakashi. Dan beranjak pulang mengendarai lamborgini hitam miliknya. 'ck, pasti baka Aniki itu menyuruh kaasan untuk merayuku.' Batinnya sambil mengingat betapa menyebalkannya senyuman sang kakak.

...

Sasuke turun dari pesawat dengan elegan. Kemeja biru dongker miliknya terbuka satu kancing , tak sedikit perempuan yang berteriak histeris melihatnya. Sasuke melihat perempuan-perempuan yang ada disana. Ck, tidak jauh berbeda dari keadaan perempuan dijepang. Kecentilan.

"Sasuke!" panggil Jugo dari kejauhan, Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya mencari sosok tinggi berambut oranye. Setelah meneliti beberapa saat akhirnya ia menemukan Jugo dan langsung berjalan kearahnya. Sasuke membuka bagian belakang mobil dan memasukan koper miliknya.

"Ah, terimakasih kau menjagakan mobilku. Kau bisa pulang." kata Sasuke datar. Memang ia tinggal disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan mobil ferrari putih susu, dan meminta Jugo untuk membawa mobilnya ke bandara dan berakhir pulang dengan angkutan.

Sasuke mengecek teleponnya yang dalam flight mode beberapa saat lalu dan menonaktickan flight mode tersebut. Hp bergetar beberapa kali menandakan ada beberapa sms langsung masuk. Ia mengecek satu persatu dan menemukan sebuah nama.

Matsuri.

'Sasuke-kun, apa kabarmu ? kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku ? aku rindu padamu.' Tak ingin ambil pusing, Sasuke langsung menekan tombol hijau pada handphone nya dan menunggu beberapa detik saja sampai gadis berambut cokelat caramel itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hn, aku di New York. Ada apa ?"

"…"

"Kepergiannya juga mendadak, aku tidak sempat mengabarimu."

"…"

"Hn, aku mau istirahat dulu."

"…"

"Jaa."

Beres. Yang penting perempuan itu sudah tau dimana dan sedang apa dirinya. Mungkin gadis itu akan mengerti kalau dia sedang sibuk sekarang ini dan memilih untuk tidak menganggu pekerjaan sampai ia kembali ke Jepang, mungkin..

Suasana malam masih cukup ramai, lampu jalan yang terang juga lalu lintas yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi, membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman. Perjalanannya tidak macet dan lurus-lurus saja. Tiba-tiba ..

CKIIT !

Braak !

Mobil ferrari itu langsunng berhenti mendadak diiringi bunyi brak yang cukup keras. Sebelum semakin banyak orang yang singgah dan membawanya ke kantor polisi, Sasuke langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan siap memaki siapa saja yang seenaknya menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

"M-maaf saya sedang lengah tadi." perempuan muda yang ditabrak itu menunduk dalam-dalam sampai syal yang dikenakannya ikut turun. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat." kata Sasuke dengan datar. Sementara sang perempuan muda terdiam ditempatnya, sampai beberapa saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas ..

Safir itu membelalak. Ia ingat betul siapa laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini, ayah dari anaknya sendiri,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke samasekali tidak menyadari kalau perempuan berambut panjang sepinggang ini adalah mantan istrinya. Jelas saja, penampilan Naruto jauh berubah dari yang dulu, hanya ada kacamata sebagai peninggalannya, tetapi kacamatanya bukan kacamata tebal dan besar lagi, melainkan kacamata dengan model gaya yang trend.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanyanya, hati Naruto sedikit berdesir mendengar suara datar yang dirindukannya itu. Jujur, Naruto ingin sekali pulang dan mempertemukan diri dengan laki-laki didepannya ini, tetapi ia urungkan niat itu. Lagipula ..

Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke ?

Tidak ada.

Paling-paling diacuhkan seperti biasa, menganggapnya tidak ada, hingga akhirnya dia bosan dan pergi.

"A-ah aku baik-baik saja." mendengar nada takut yang sama seperti dulu, Sasuke memandangi perempuan yang masih terududuk dijalan didepan mobilnya ini dengan seksama. Rambut itu .. mata itu ..

Tidak mungkin.

Batin Sasuke horor. Tidak mungkin gadis cantik didepannya ini adalah Naruto , kan ? tidak mungkin. Naruto adalah gadis yang cupu, berkepang, berkacamata tebal, dan berpakaian kedodoran. Bukan seperti ini, rambut digerai dengan hiasan jepit dan pakaian yang sedang namun masih saja panjang.

"Jadi untuk apa kau berlama-lama disitu ?" tanya Sasuke dan gadis pirang didepannya itu langsung berdiri ..

"Aw !" Sasuke yang sudah bersiap masuk kedalam mobil terpaksa kembali ketika ternyata sang perempuan mengalami luka yang cukup besar dibagian lutut sebelah kiri miliknya, dan tidak kuat berdiri sehingga kembali terduduk dalam posisi semula.

"Kau mau kuantar ?" tanpa mengindahkan jawaban sang perempuan, Sasuke langsung membopong gadis itu dengan bridal style kedalam mobil dan menundukannya dnegan nyaman di bangku belakang. Si gadis hanya dapat membisu dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Oh no, jangan blushing disaat tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Rumahmu dimana ?" tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke bertanya. "Um dekat kok, a-aku bisa jalan sendiri sebenarnya-" "Aku tanya rumahmu dimana, dan bisa jalan sendiri, eh ? berdiri saja tidak bisa." cibir Sasuke. "A-ano, t-tinggal belok kanan setelah lampu merah didepan itu. A-ada apartemen." jawab Naruto dengan pelan.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Dia masih ragu, apakah benar perempuan didepannya ini adalah mantan istrinya, Naruto ? tapi kenapa begitu berbeda? Kenapa ? dia tidak salah orang kah ? perempuan didepannya ini sedikit lebih gemuk dari Naruto.

'Star Apartement.'

Sasuke kembali membopong Naruto, kali ini dengan meletakan tangan Naruto diatas pundaknya. Masalahnya kalau dia mengangkat Naruto dengan bridal style, itu akan menarik perhatian orang-orang diapartemen tersebut.

"N-nomor 2." kata Naruto sambil mencoba berjalan sendiri, namun Sasuke tetap bersikeras menolongnya. Hingga benar-benar masuk ke ruang tamu.

Ceklek !

Sasuke memandang apartemen luas itu dengan sedikit kagum. Jadi perempuan yang disangka nya sebagai Naruto- itu tinggal disini sendirian. Entah angin apa, matanya terbawa ke pintu berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan

'Veelia Uchiha.'

Matanya membelalak. Uchiha ? jadi, perempuan disebelahnya ini benar-benar Naruto ? ia tahu betul setiap bayi yang mengandung darah daging Uchiha akan diberi marga yang sama, dan bayi tersebut tidak akan terlantar berkat marganya.

"Kau, Naruto ?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengobati sendiri lukanya. Perempuan itu nampak terkejut. "A-ah,ya." jawabnya jujur sambil pura-pura meneliti lukanya kembali. Sasuke hanya diam, begitu pula dengan Naruto, merasa kembali canggung.

"Kaachan sudah pulang ?" Tiba-tiba gadis berambut pirang sebahu dengan mata onyx keluar dari kamar yang sebelumnya diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, kepalanya sedikit miring bertanda bingung karena ada seorang laki-laki yang ada didekat ibunya. Seingatnya, orang yang pernah dibawa ibunya ke apartemen hanya Kyuubi.

"Ah, El-chan ..iya Kaasan sudah pulang." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengucap syukur berkat kedatangan Veelia, suasana canggungnya bersama Sasuke sedikit teralihkan.

"Kaachan, El-chan lapar. Masak ya?" kata sang anak dengan wajah ceria. Lalu mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto bangkit perlahan karena lututnya yang masih terasa nyeri. "Baiklah kaasan akan masak. Sasuke, kau bisa makan bersama kalau kau mau, sebagai tanda terimakasih." katanya.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto setelah sebelumnya menatap Veelia yang memiliki tulang dan bentuk wajah yang serupa dengannya. "Ah aku mau pulang saja." tolak Sasuke.

"Jisan siapa ?" tanya Veelia sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang berwarna pink yang nampak cute. Pandangan mata onyx nya seperti mengintimidasi Sasuke. Good, tatapan yang bagus untuk seorang Uchiha junior. "Aku teman Ibumu." jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengambil handphone nya dan bersiap untuk pamit.

"Katakan pada ibumu, dia perempuan yang baik." Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada putri kecilnya yang nampak manis dengan kulit pucatnya. Veelia mengangguk. "Tentu saja dia perempuan yang baik." Veelia tersenyum.

"Namamu Veelia Uchiha ?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. "Hm iya, ada apa ?" tanyanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Benar, ini adalah anaknya. "Perkenalkan, nama Jisan adalah Sasuke Uchiha." kata Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut pirang anaknya.

"Uchiha ? J-jisan siapa ?" tanya Veelia dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Sasuke memeluknya erat, entah rasa apa yang menysusup kedalam hatinya, rasa bahagia. Atau apalah itu, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa memeluk anak kecil begini. "Kau bisa tanya pada Kaasan-mu, nanti kita ketemu lagi. Jisan pamit ya ?" kata Sasuke.

"Ah ya, ini .." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya, sebuah kalung emas putih milik Naruto. "Jisan, ini barang mahal, tidak usah deh.." tolak Veelia dengan halus. Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "Ini milik ibumu, El-chan .. tapi Jisan memberikannya padamu. Jaga dengan baik, ya .. ini adalah benda paling berharga yang jisan miliki." Jelas Sasuke sambil memakaikan kalung itu pada leher putri kecilnya. "Nah, jisan pergi dulu." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Cup !

Veelia memberanikan diri mencium pipi jisan –touchan- nya itu sambil tersenyum manis setelahnya. Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kepolosan anak tersebut dan beranjak untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang seharusnya.

...

TBC -_-

Eh, word ff ku pendek banget yah ? perasaan sih biasa aja :3 aku emang gabisa ngetik ff yang terlalu panjang, banyak miss typo dsb :3 tapi aku kan udah kasih warning kalau ff ku word nya dikit banget, diperhatiin dong :3

Hehe sorry kalau chap 4 kemarin gak ada pojok balas review :3 aku harus ngerjain pr matematika dan ternyata waktu buat numpang wifi mau habis soalnya kami mau pulang kerumah. Jadilah cepet-cepet -_- dan ini juga ngebet, again- jadi aku balas yg perlu aja , ya :v

Yamashita Runa :

Hahaha entah kenapa juga aku jadi kepikiran Kuninga :v

Titan-miauw :

Duh, mendeskripsikan karma buat laki-laki itu susah deh :v tapi aku pasti kasih karma buat si Teme ^^

.777 :

Masa sih jadi menma ? bukannya itu monyet tua peliharaan sarutobi , ya ? –_-

Hohoho sorry lagi kecanduan game :v

:

No no no .. pairing nya kan sasufemnaru :3` tapi kayaknya ff ku setelah ini pairingnya KyuufemNaru deh (: tapi liat kedepannya aja dulu ^^

Hanazawa kay :

Yang bener dong *puppy eyes* kamu laki-laki atau perempuan? '-'

Tsumehaza-Arief :

Eh, lihat warning dong , kalau gasuka gausah baca ~ lagian aku juga punya kehidupan, sekolah, pr, teman-teman, keluarga dan ngga bisa ngetik ff sepanjang yg kamu mau, aku bikin to be continued sampai seperlunya aja tau .

Quiini Riezhuka S :

Hahaha masa/? xD *ditabok* gomenne aku nggatau :v tapi mamaku dulu hamil sekitar 4 bulan udah ketebak -? Entah tebakan yang benar :v wkwk makasih infonya, tapi aku males ngedit -_- haha :D

Asianoyuri ;

Iya Kyuubi aku bikin jatuh cinta sama Naru :3 agak maksa ya ahahaha :v

Naru Naru Naru di make make make over over over.. nggatau ya ? mungkin waktu ketemu Sasu dia sudah jadi power ranger ? ._.

Iya tuh Sasu Teme ahaha ^^

Kamu sih pake acara pindah segala :v *plakk-

..

Yosh makasih semua review yg masuk !^^ aku baca semua kok :v tapi ini update nya ngepot-ngepot, jadi Cuma sebagian review yang kebales. Gomenne soal miss typo dan ketelatan waktu update, sulit ih pr matematika banyak sekalehh ~ ):

WC, (with crazy) xD

Lolly-chan Namikaze :)

16


	6. Chapter 6, First Kiss

**Ehm .. Aku liat banyak review masuk yang minta buat manjangin word. Emangnya segitu pendek, ya ? perasaan nggak terlalu pendek kok :v ? gini deh, maunya agak sering update tapi word nya dikit, atau jarang update tapi word nya panjang ? ^^**

**...**

Summary : Sasuke menikah dengan Naruto. Tetapi tidak atas dasar cinta. "Aku tinggal menunggu, menunggu sampai Sasuke-kun menceraikanku." Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto berubah ? Summary ga nyambung ! Sasufemnaru straight. Yang ngerasa fujoshi, ini bukan ff yang tepat. Oke ? (:

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T . udah pewe :b

Pairing : sasufemnaru.

Genre : Baca, tentuin sendiri :)

Warning : AU, typo(s) , gender bender, abal, jelek, word nya dikit banget :'|

Okeee.. DLDR , **jangan lupa baca warning yaa**, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Hehehehe :D sorry aku update nya lama sekali :v tapi aku udah usahain sih -_- sulit banget ngebagi jadwal ngetik , les dan main game :') –alasan terakhir lebih mendukung- udah gitu kalau lg mood ngetik ff, ada aja halangannya, disuruh inilah, datang mama/papa/kakak lah :s kalau mereka ikut baca ntar berabeee :3

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Ah ya, ini .." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya, sebuah kalung emas putih milik Naruto. "Jisan, ini barang mahal, tidak usah deh.." tolak Veelia dengan halus. Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "Ini milik ibumu, El-chan .. tapi Jisan memberikannya padamu. Jaga dengan baik, ya .. ini adalah benda paling berharga yang jisan miliki." Jelas Sasuke sambil memakaikan kalung itu pada leher putri kecilnya. "Nah, jisan pergi dulu." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Cup !

Veelia memberanikan diri mencium pipi jisan –touchan- nya itu sambil tersenyum manis setelahnya. Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kepolosan anak tersebut dan beranjak untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang seharusnya.

I Can't 2 forget you, why !?

Chapter 6, First Kiss

By Lolly-chan Namikaze, Sankyuuni – Chaa Namikaze.

"El-chan bangun , sudah waktunya sarapan." Teriak sang Ibu cukup keras. "Ah, El sudah siap Kaachan." Kata seorang gadis lucu dengan rambut blonde sebahunya yang dihiasi jepitan berwarna putih seperti berlian.

Naruto meletakan roti panggang dan susu itu didepan anaknya dan sedikit memperhatikan penampilan anaknya, tiba-tiba ia terbelalak. "E-el chan darimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu?" tanyanya langsung. Veelia nampak memegang kalung itu juga dan memandangnya.

"Oh ini, ini kalung yang dikasih Jisan kemarin. Katanya ini punya Kaachan dan barang berharga yang dia miliki." jelasnya sambil memperhatikan kalung itu dengan antusias. Naruto sedikit tercengang, jadi selama ini Sasuke menyimpan kalungnya, begitukah ?

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Naruto buka mulut "Ah, karena kau sudah memakainya, jadi Kaachan berikan padamu, ya." kata Naruto dengan senyum manis. "Really ?" kata Veelia dengan wajah berbinar-binar, ia kira Kaachannya itu akan mengambil kalung tersebut.

"Hm Kaachan, paman itu siapa ?" tanya Veelia dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hm ? memangnya kenapa El ?" tanya Naruto dengan malas.

"Jisan itu bilang, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Veelia.

"Lalu masalahnya apa ?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Uchiha , namanya sepertiku." jawab Veelia lagi.

Naruto diam sebentar sambil menyeruput caffucino panas miliknya. Mencari alasan yang kira-kira bisa untuk membohongi sang anak. "Sayang, orang dengan marga Uchiha itu sudah banyak, termasuk dirimu. Jadi jangan heran kalau kau bertemu orang dengan marga yang sama seperti Jisan itu." jelas Naruto.

"Ohh, begitu. Hari ini kaachan sibuk ?" tanya Veelia lagi. Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Kyuubi Jichan sedang dinas keluar kota, jadi Kaachan harus mengantikannya sementara waktu." Jawab Naruto lagi. "Hm, hari ini El mau main dirumah Kira saja , deh. Boleh ya ?" izinnya , Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

Naruto sedikit terburu-buru saat ini, rambut pirang panjangnya hanya dihiaskan bando berwarna perak dengan pakaian kantoran perempuan yang sopan. Berwarna hitam kentat selutut dengan belero berwarna putih. Dia membawa tas jinjing miliknya.

Brukk !

"Ah maaf." Tukas Naruto sambil langsung memunguti kertas berkas miliknya yang langsung berhamburan dilantai. Fikirannya kruang fokus. Jujur saja, kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuatnya jadi kepikiran kembali. Sehingga menyebabkan ia kurang tidur malam tadi.

"Hn."

Naruto memusut wajah manisnya dengan sedikit kasar. Suara itu lagi. Kenapa suaranya selalu terngiang-ngiang sampai kepalanya jadi terasa pusing ? sudah cukup dia kembali memikirkan laki-laki itu. Tetapi sulit ditepis, rasa itu masih ada, bahkan sampai

Sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

Apakah ini halusinasi yang terus berlanjut menghantui kepalanya ? tidak boleh. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Suara itu harus segera keluar dari kepalanya. Kenapa dia harus mendengarkan suara orang itu disaat seperti ini? Halusinasi yang menyedihkan.

Atau , bisa jadi laki-laki itu berdiri didepannya sekarang. Semua kemungkinan itu ada. Naruto mendadak diam. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Disini, didepannya, berdiri seorang laki-laki tampan, mantan suami tercintanya.

"Ah kau lagi. Aku ada rapat negosiasi dengan beberapa klan corp yang akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Aku permisi." Jelas Naruto dengan gugup. Ia segera bangkit langsung berjalan cepat kalau saja tangan besar Sasuke tidak menahan tangannya. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah datar meminta penjelasan.

"Aku ada dirapat yang sama. Kau tahu, rapat itu adalah hasil negosiasi dari Uchiha, Uzumaki dan Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke, Naruto terlalu malas untuk menjawab dan pada akhirnya kedua manusia itu berjalan beriringan bersama, menimbulkan bisik-bisik yang kentara dikalangan perempuan yang ada di aula tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh sedikit, Uchiha-san. Pandangan mata perempuan-perempuan itu seolah ingin menguburku hidup-hidup." Jelas Naruto dengan pelan. Sasuke melirik kerumunan perempuan disekitarnya. Benar yang dikatakan Naruto, beberapa perempuan bahkan mendelik tajam pada Naruto. Cih, jadi Naruto mengusirnya ?

"Hn, baiklah. Terserah kau saja." kata Sasuke dingin sambil berjalan dengan cepat dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang berada sendirian dibelakangnya. Entah kenapa, hati Naruto terasa sakit. Mengapa ia merasa seperti..

Ditinggalkan untuk yang kedua kali ?

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang dihati kecilnya. Sesak. Luka itu rasanya kembali menggerogoti hati kecilnya rasa panas itu menyerbar keseluruh tubuhnya yang terasa hampir meleleh dan menjadi cairan.

Panas.

Matanya panas. Naruto tahu matanya sedang menampung air dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Naruto memegang map kerjanya dengan erat dan berjalan dengan tenang dibalik topengnya yang kuat, dia masih saja rapuh dan menangisi hidupnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang rapat, high heels putih miliknya beradu dengan lantai ubin yang menghasilkan suara yang cukup menarik perhatian. Naruto memegang tas dan map miliknya dengan erat. Berusaha agar wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, walaupun beberapa mata memandangnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa ?'

Tok tok!

Tanpa menunggu pintu dibukakan oleh seseorang dari dalam runagan, Naruto langsung menarik gagang pintu dan mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Dia duduk disalah satu dari dua bangku yang kosong. Bangku yang sebenarnya diduduki oleh Kyuubi.

Rapat masih dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, tetapi orang yang datang sudah hampir memenuhi meja rapat. Disana sudah ada Hyuuga Neji dan asistennya Hinata.. Sasuke dan siapalah itu laki-laki berambut orange dengan badan tinggi besar, dan yang terakhir dia sendiri sebagai wakil dari Uzumaki.

"Bisa kita mulai rapat ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi seperti biasanya.

...

Naruto memasukan catatan pentingnya ke map yang sudah disediakan lalu sedikit menyisir rambut pirang itu dengan jari jari lentiknya. Lalu berjalan dengan cepat sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya untuk pergi dari situ.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"Apakah kau punya waktu untuk berbicara sebentar?"

…

Disinilah mereka. Disebuah café terkenal yang menyediakan makanan-makanan dengan harga beragam dengan fasilitas lengkap. Wifi, AC, dan lain-lain. Selain itu yang cukup menyenangkan adalah bau Casablanca yang menjadi ciri khas café itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik buku menu dari atas meja. "Hmm.. tunggu sebentar,ya." Ucap Naruto pelan karena kebingungan , terlalu banyak makanan yang disediakan, mana enak lagi. Jadi , yang mana?

Sasuke sendiri menatap datar Naruto yang nampak imut dengan wajah bingungnya. Meletakan pulpen di dagunya sambil memonyonkan bibir bawahnya. Sejak kapan mantan istrinya ini berubah? Apakah ada seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya dan memintanya untuk berubah ?

"Ah aku mau oranye juice dan rainbow cake saja, deh." suara Naruto memecahkan lamunan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu melirik Naruto lagi. Perempuan itu sedang menuliskan pesanannya di kertas yang tersedia. "Aku jus tomat, dan hotdog saja." jawab Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil menuliskan pesanan Sasuke. Masih saja suka jus tomat. Dan ketahuan sekali kalau dia sedang lapar.

Naruto mengantar pesanan tersebut dan menjepitnya di tempat pesanan lalu kembali ke meja mereka. Disana Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan handphone miliknya. Naruto duduk diam sambil memandang sekeliling. Dia suka sekali cafe ini, padahal baru pertama kali datang. Dari luar , cafe ini terlihat sepi. Padahal itu lorong menuju isi cafe yang sebenarnya. Sangat ramai.

Kring ..

Naruto merogoh tasnya dengan cepat ketika handphone miliknya berbunyi cukup keras dan langsung menarik handphone itu dari dalam tas ketika ia menemukannya. 'Kyuubi-kun' sebenarnya ia kurang enak karena sekarang ada Sasuke yang duduk tenang diseberangnya.

"Ah aku permisi keluar sebentar." bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. "Disini saja." jawab Sasuke. Naruto terkejut. Apa-apaan ini ? tak ingin berurusan kembali dan membuat Kyuubi menunggu lama diseberang sana , Naruto langsung mengangkat telepon itu tanpa menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

"H-halo ?" jawab Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Halo Naru-chan, aku tidak sedang menelepon di rapat, kan ?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Tidak. Rapatnya sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu." jelas Naruto.

"Baguslah. Apakah rapatnya lancar ?"

"Ah ya lancar, Kyuu."

Tak sadar, tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat ditempatnya. Jadi itu adalah bos Naruto dari Uzumaki corp. Kenapa suara Naruto berubah menjadi biasa saja ? sebelumnya ia selalu berbicara seperlunya saja dengannya. Mungkinkah Kyuubi Uzumaki adalah kekasih Naruto ?

Semua itu bisa saja terjadi. Mereka sudah lama bercerai. Bahkan dirinya sendiir memiliki Matsuri dijepang sana. Buku-buku tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Entah kenapa, ada rasa tidak rela yang menyeranyang dihatinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal diluar batas, kan ?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Diluar batas bagaimana ?" beo Naruto.

"Kau tidak bersikap bodoh dengan memaksakan kehendakmu dan bersikap tidak sopan, kan ?" tuding Kyuubi.

"Hei, enak saja !" seru Naruto.

Dan selanjutnya terdengar tawa renyah dari Naruto. Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Keiasaannya untuk menahan marah. Bodoh. Kenapa ia jadi tidak suka dengan Naruto yang bersikap welcome dengan orang lain, tetapi tidak dengan dirinya ? kenapa ?

Tersadar akan hawa hitam yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi tempat duduknnya, Naruto langsung melirik Sasuke yang masih (sok) sibuk dengan handphone miliknya. Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu ? apakah yang terjadi di handphone miliknya ? diputusi pacarkah ?

Hei, Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat akan keberadaan Matsuri dijepang sana.

"E-eh, aku sedang makan siang." cicit Naruto ketika aura hitam itu semakin menguar. Dia benar-benar tidak peka, aura itu dikeluarkan karenanya, bukan karena seseorang dihandphone yang sedang dipegang Sasuke dengan keras. Untung saja handphone mahal. Kalau tidak sudah hancur.

"Err benarkah ? ohya ini sudah pukul 12 siang ya di New York ? khekhe aku lupa. Baiklah , dadaah " kekeh Kyuubi sambil mematikan sambungan telepon. Naruto langsung melempar Handphonenya kedalam tas. Dan sedikit salah tingkah dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tahu Naruto sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan kebingungan. Tetapi ia masih dongkol dengan kejadian tadi dan memilih untuk tutup mulut. "Permisi, pesanan anda sudah datang." tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Ah, ya." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan memberikan tip pada si pelayan. "U-uchiha-san ?" panggil Naruto pelan sambil melirik takut-takut pada pemilik onyx tajam yang masih terlihat marah itu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sambil menyimpan kembali handphone miliknya dan meraih jus tomat itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Dia mengernyit. "Kenapa ?" tanya Naruto. "Terlalu manis." komentar Sasuke dengan wajah tidak suka. Dia ingat sekali, jus tomat buatan Naruto adalah yang paling enak.

"Benarkah ?" Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tidak suka Sasuke. "Sesekali minum minuman yang manis itu juga tak apa. Kau butuh gula dalam tubuhmu." jelasnya dengan lembut. Seolah Sasuke adalah anak kecil yang menolak untuk makan dan sedang dibujuk.

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi ini terlalu manis." kata Sasuke lagi. "Coba rasa !" katanya dengan nada memerintah. Naruto mengambil gelas tinggi yang disodorkan Sasuke dan mengambil gelas itu dengan pelan. Sedikti mengaduk-aduk jus itu ia lalu meminumnya dengan sedotan.

"Ah kurasa rasanya pas." komentar Naruto. Ternyata tomat enak juga, batinnya. "Cih, itu karena kau suka makanan yang manis-manis. Benar, kan ?" tuding Sasuke sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil sebagai jawabannya. Entah kenapa aura hitam itu sudah hilang, dan ia merasa,

Bahagia.

Kring ..

Naruto kembali merogoh tasnya dan mencari cari dimanakah sang handphone lalu menariknya dari dalam tas. Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke yang kembali berwajah keras. Tetapi langsung ia abaikan ketika melihat nama pemanggil.

El-chan calling ..

"Moshi-moshi, El-chan ?" jawab Naruto dengan ramah. Sasuke tersenyum dan membuang aura hitamnya ketika ternyata anaknya yang menelepon. Bukan ehm.. si presiden Uzumaki.

"Kaachan sedang makan siang di café Liberty. Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Naruto. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto menggunakan bahasa formal disini. Sementara dengan anaknya, dia menggunakan akses Jepang.

"Hah ? baiklah kaachan tunggu." Naruto sedikit tercengang sbeelum akhirnya mematikan sambungan teleponnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Dia akan menyusul kemari. Tidak apa ?" tanya Naruto dengan gelisah. Ia takut anaknya itu akan mengganggu Sasuke yang sangat sensitif menurutnya.

Sasuke diam sebentar sebeluma akhrinya menjawab "Apa salahnya ? itu anak kita." jelas Sasuke pendek. Naruto sedikit memerah mendengar kata 'anak kita' yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Hatinya dinginnya terasa hangat kembali. Bahkan rasa hangat itu menjadi panas dibagian dasar perutnya.

"Ah, iya." jawab Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, malu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Hanya penampilan saja yang membuatnya tampak berbeda.

"Kaachan !" seru anak kecil lengkap dengan seragam TK miliknya langsung duduk dibangku kosong didekat sang ibu. "Hei El-chan." kata sang ibu sambil mengacak rambut pirang putrinya. "Lho, Sasuke Jichan !" seru El chan dengan girang ketika melihat ada Sasuke disebelahnya.

"Hei." sapa Sasuke juga, lalu menyatukan tinju mereka (Seperti Naruto dan Killer bee itu lho). "El-chan mau makan, lapar nih." Veelia menepuk nepuk perutnya yang terasa keroncongan. "Baik, El-chan mau makan apa ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada keibuan. "Biar El yang tulis." Veelia mengambil pulpen dan kertas sambil menuliskan pesanannya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto saat Veelia menuliskan pesanannya.

Jus tomat, jangan manis-manis !

Ramen miso jumbo , jangan pedas !

Naruto hanya meringis dan menyeringai dengan Sasuke saat pesanan Veelia sangat pas dengan kesuakaan ibu dan ayahnya. "Biar El yang antar !" kata Veelia lagi sambil berlari menuju tempat memesan.

Untuk ukuran Ibu, Naruto termasuk perempuan yang sedang. Tidak terlalu gendut seperti ibu habis beranak seperti kebanyakan. Dan tidak terlalu kurus, bahkan lebih berisi terakhir kali dilihatnya. Sedangkan Veelia malah gendut. Tetapi tidak terlampau terlalu gendut.

"Dia suka makanan manis ?" tanya Sasuke dijawab gelengan Naruto. "Dia samasekali tidak mau memakan makanan manis. Sama sepertimu. Bahkan tidak mau minum susu karena manis katanya, padahal aku tidak menambahkan gula." jelas Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Dia akan tumbuh tinggi. Pasti." kata Sasuke yakin. Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan kurang percaya. "Ada gen ku didalam tubuhnya. Dia sebagian dari hidupku." jelas Sasuke. "Ha ? yayaya terserah kau saja." jawab Naruto. "Dia suka ramen, huh ? jangan sampai dia jerawatan nanti kalau makan makanan berminyak." nasihat Sasuke.

"Iya aku tahu. Ibuku selalu membatasi-ku untuk menyantap ramen ketika aku remaja. " jelas Naruto lagi. Mengingat masa-masa menyebalkannya itu. Tak lama , Veelia kembali membawa nampannya sedikit tergopoh-gopoh diikuti pelayan yang nampak takut kalau nampan itu terbalik.

"Nah, kau bisa pergi." kata Veelia sambil menoleh kepada sang pelayan. "Sudah kubilang aku bisa bawa sendiri." jelasnya lagi. Si pelayan membungkuk maaf dan membawa nampan itu kembali.

"Kau ini, kau tidak boleh begitu. Seharusnya kau tinggal mengikutinya. Biar dia yang membawakan nampan." nasihat Naruto ditanggapi anggukan tidak perduli dari anaknya yang sudah merasa kelaparan.

"Kaachan ?" panggil Veelia.

"Iya ?" sahut Naruto.

"El-chan senang, deh !" katanya lagi.

"Benarkah ? senang kenapa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Rasanya, El-chan sedang makan siang dengan Kaachan dan Touchan, lho ! kan biasanya makan berdua, hehe." jelasnya dengan nada polos. Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. "Benarkah ? kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu, nanti kita makan sama-sama lagi." kata Sasuke. Entah apa sifat ayah-nya keluar.

Didalam hatinya, Naruto membenarkan ucapan Veelia. Anak itu benar. Disini, mereka bertiga berkumpul. Makan siang bersama dengan formasi lengkap. Ayah, Ibu dan anak. 'Dia adalah ayahmu yang sebenarnya, El.. sosok laki-laki yang kau cari-cari selama ini.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafasnya. Perkataan Veelia sedikit menusuknya. Padahal Anak itu samasekali tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi dibohongi sampai sejauh ini. Didepannya Sasuke sendiri bersikap sangat lembut, entah mengapa aura dinginnya berubah, Naruto bisa merasakan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan Veelia yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap, akhirnya makanan itu tandas juga. Veelia menyeruput jus tomatnya dengan nikmat sebelum akhirnya bersendawa kecil dan menepuk perutnya yang terasa kenyang.

"Nah, karena El-chan sudah makan ramen siang ini.. tidak ada jatah ramen sore , ya." Naruto mengingatkan sambil menyeringai kecil melihat raut kecewa anaknya yang membesarkan mata dengan mulut menganga. "Tapi Kaachan—" "Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Ramen untuk sekali sehari." Kata Naruto dengan cuek dan tegas.

Veelia menggembugkan pipinya dan menoleh pada Sasuke, "Jiichan lihat , kan? Kaachan itu kejam." Adu Veelia pada sang Ayah yang nampak asyik memperhatikannya dan Naruto dalam diam. "Tidak, ramen itu kurang sehat. Bagaimana kalau diganti dengan jus tomat, enak kan ?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang. Veelia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tomat itu menyehatkan. Kamu pernah coba langsung makan tomat ?" tanya Sasuke. Veelia menggeleng. "Bukankah jus tomat dan makan tomat sama saja ?" tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi ada sensasi tersendiri lho kalau langsung dikunyah." jelasnya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba. Sekarang aku- huaahmm.. ngantuk." jawab Veelia sambil menguap ditengah-tengah perkataannya. "Kaachan bilang istirahat siang itu perlu supaya sorenya aku bisa main bola sama teman-teman !" "Kamu main bola ?" tanya Sasuke kurang percaya.

"Yah, sama sepertimu, ketua klub bola." dengus Naruto dengan pelan.

"Tapi kamu perempuan. Harusnya diam dirumah main boneka dengan teman-teman perempuanmu yang lain." jelas Sasuke. Veelia menggembungkan pipinya sehingga nampak imut. "Nggak mau. Mereka sering berteriak dan menangis. Dengan permainan membosankan." tolak Veelia dengan kernyitan sebal, membayangkan teman-teman seumurannya.

"Baik-baik terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang kita pulang, ya." kata Sasuke. Veelia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Naru, kau bawa mobil ?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto yang melamun melihat keduanya sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Tidak. Aku dan Veelia akan pulang naik taksi. Terimakasih untuk makanannya." Naruto mengangguk. "Kalian bisa pulang bersamaku." potong Sasuke. "Tidak, terimakasih. Kami sudah banyak merepotkan." tolak Naruto lagi. "Iya Jichan. Lain kali saja kita main sama-sama. Oke ?" celetuk Veelia.

...

Naruto merasa senang sekali. Dia jadi sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke memang sibuk dan jadi jarang bertemu dengannya. Tetapi ketika mereka berpapasan, senyum kecil dari Sasuke seolah menjadi oasis dipadang gurun. Membuat semangat Naruto menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan laki-laki Uchiha itu. Sehingga bersikap lebih lembut kepadanya. Apakah mungkin hanya akal-akalannya agar terlihat baik dimata Veelia ? tidak. Naruto tidakmau mengambil keputusan tanpa bukti.

Seperti saat ini, keduanya sedang makan siang di cafetaria. Membuat bisik-bisik yang tidak sedikit. Naruto sendiri tak kuasa untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke karena alasan yang sama. Dia masih cinta. Bodoh. Tetapi biarlah, untuk sekali ini saja. Naruto ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mulut Sasuke secara langsung.

"Hm, Uchiha-san ?" panggil Naruto dengan pelan pada Sasuke yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya dengan perlahan. Dia masih canggung pada Sasuke dan memilih untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal marga nya.

"Hn ?" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini.. kau jadi lebih baik padaku ?" keluar. Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga setelah Naruto memendamnya beberapa lama. Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Melihat Naruto yang nampak kurang berani dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke datar. Dia sendiri kurang mempercayai dirinya yang kadang bersikap diluar dirinya, atau bisa dibilang OOC didepan Naruto. Naruto sendiri terdiam mendengar jawaban ambigu tersebut dan jujur saja kurang puas mendengar jawaban seperti itu.

"B-baiklah." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa seseorang untuk bercerita padanya. Entah Sasuke yang sedang berbohong padanya atau tidak, dia sendiri tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Diluar hujan, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang ?" tawar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto menghentikan acara makannya sebentar. Terkejut tentu saja. Kenapa Sasuke jadi bersikap baik padanya ?

"Ah, aku bisa naik taksi seperti kemarin." tolak Naruto. "Tapi aku ingin menemui El-chan." aku Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia bahagia sekali ketika berkumpul dirumah Naruto, bertiga bersama Veelia. Ada rasa aneh yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya, dan ia sendiri tidak tahu rasa apa itu.

"Ah baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi lain kali aku bisa pulang sendirian, jangan repot-repot seperti ini." kata Naruto akhirnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menstabilkan jantungnya yang terasa akan melompat dengan sikap hangat yang ditunjukan Sasuke padanya.

...

TIN TIN !

Bunyi kemanan mobil Sasuke berbunyi saat ia menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci keamanan mobil. Dia menoleh sedikit pada Naruto. "Pada hitungan ketiga, lari kedalam mobil." perintah Sasuke. "Baiklah." jawab Naruto dengan seringai senang melihat air hujan.

"Tiga !" kata Sasuke dan mereka berdua segera lari, Naruto beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena high heels yang dikenakannya sedikit menghambat kecepatan lari miliknya. Tetapi ia tertawa menyadari kebodohannya hingga akhirnya mereka tiba didalam mobil Sasuke dengan keadaan basah kuyub.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dengan yakin. "Yah, Cuma agak dingin saja." akunya saat merasa atmosfir disekitarnya terasa sangat dingin. Apalagi cuaca sudah mendekati akhir tahun dan udara tentu saja mulai dingin.

"Pakai ini." kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan jaket tebal hangat miliknya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kecil Naruto, mengabaikan darah yang sudah berkumpul dibagian pipi mantan istrinya tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam saat ia mencium aroma jeruk yang sangat dirindukannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, keduanya saling merapatkan diri satu sama lain. Apalagi Sasuke , dialah yang memulai semuanya. Sementara Naruto tidak ingin menghentikan ini semua, sebenarnya otaknya terus berteriak untuk mengentikan semua ini, tapi tubuhnya seolah melawan kehendaknya.

Nafas mereka mulai terasa berat saat hidung mancung Sasuke bersantukan dengan leher lembut Naruto. Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dan menghirup aroma jeruk dari Naruto dengan rakus. Tangan besarnya mulai berjalan perlahan dan memegang tengkuk Naruto dengan kuat.

Naruto menahan nafasnya saat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke disekitar leher sensitifnya. Rasa hangat dan geli yang bercampur membuat tubuhnya bergelinjang dan perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk dengan rasa geli yang sangat, dan lenguhan kecil mulai terdengar.

Dengan mata terpejam dengan kuat dan keringat dingin yang mulai mengaliri bagian tubuhnya , Naruto berucap ."S-sasu.." kata Naruto pelan. Namun Sasuke mengindahkannya, sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia sedikit menjauhkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang dekat dengan wajahnya penuh dengan keringat.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, kepala Sasuke semakin maju untuk mengincar sesuatu dari Naruto. Dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menemukan posisi yang tepat, tangan besarnya masih setia menekan tengkuk Naruto, bahkan menekannya kedepan , hingga kedua benda hangat dan basah itu menempel sempurna.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya mulai memagut perlahan bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Semakin lama ia semakin menyadari bahwa keringat yang mengucur dari dahi Naruto semakin deras dan wajahnya semakin memerah menahan malu.

Naruto sendiri merasa sangat aneh dengan dirinya. Ia malu. Ia ingin semunya berhenti. Tetapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia mau dicium orang yang dicintainya. Bibir Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi sesuatu yang sangat ingin dicicipi Sasuke, sampai akhirnya lidah itu keluar dan membelai bibir Naruto, minta dibukakan.

Drrrrr...

Keduanya langsung tersadar dari pikirannya masing-masing saat telepon Sasuke bergetar didalam kantongnya dengan getaran kuat yang juga terasa di kaki Naruto. Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sementara Sasuke berdecih dan mengambil handphonenya dengan asal.

"Hn ?" Sasuke menjawab teleponnya dengan asal-asalan. "Sasu-koi, apa kabarmu sayang ?" suara yang terlampau keras dan bersemangat itu , membuat Naruto yang berjarak satu meter dari Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas suara perempuan diseberang sana, walaupun tidak terlalu keras karena tidak di loudspeaker.

Naruto terdiam saat ulu hatinya terasa sakit. Bodoh. Saat ini dirinya merasa telah diberi harapan palsu oleh Sasuke. Tetapi tetap berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja didepan Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tanda tanya. Kenapa aku harus seperti ini ? batin Naruto.

Perutnya terasa panas kembali. Rasa yang sering datang kalau dia sedang ingin menangis, seperti saat ini. Tanpa terasa air matanya mulai membanjiri telapak tangannya yang masih setia bertengger diwajahnya "Hn hn, sampai jumpa." jawab Sasuke diseberang sana sambil mematikan sambungan telepon.

Kenapa ? kenapa Sasuke seperti ini ? mengangatnya dengan tinggi dan menjatuhkannya dengan keras kebawah. Dengan mata berlinang, ia menoleh kepada Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut "Maaf Uchiha-san. Aku pergi dulu." katanya sambil melepas jaket yang dikenakan Sasuke dan keluar dari mobil dengan cepat.

"Narutooo !" teriak Sasuke sambil ikut keluar dari mobil, mengindahkan air hujan yang langsung menyambutnya dengan deras dan mengejar Naruto dengan kecepatan yang ia bisa.

TBC ._.

DOR !

Sulit deh :3v swear. Aku jadi kecantol sama dunia Naruto yang 'sebenarnya' dan jarang baca fanfict :v bagaimana ya ? sebagai permintaan maaf, chap ini aku panjangin sedikit lah word nya ^^a gimana feel nya ? masih nggak berasa, kan ? yo bantulah aku T.T

Eh, btw Aduh aduh (?) ada yang udah lihat update Naruto chapter 663 ? disitu Sakura keras kepala ngasih nafas buatan lho buat Naruto yang sebenarnya udah mati ._. Yo yo mudah mudahan chapter 664 segera update. Aku mau lihat apakah Sakura dan Gaara yang membawa Naruto ke tempat hokage keempat bakalan berhasil menghidupkan Naruto kembali (sebenarnya pasti ya :v)

Sasuke juga sekarat dan udah nutup mata noh. Kenapa sih gak ditolongin ?! :/ *dongkol sendiri* ? seharusnya cepat ditolongin , sebelum dia mati juga :v semoga Karin yang sedang bertarung itu bisa membantu Sasuke, (type Amen :v) dan siapa sih di akhir itu bayangan misterius yang mendatangi Sasuke ? marilah kita bersama-sama berdoa supaya Masashi Kishimoto cepat update :v ?

Waktu itu ada yang ngomentar salah satu foto Naruto yang di tag ke Facebook dan aku ikut2an ngelihat.. dia komen kayak begini nih, "Madara susah banget dikalahin -_- gimana kalau ganti judul aja jadi Madara Shippuden ? :v" akakak iya juga sih soalnya malah Naruto yang mati, bukan dia :v

wkwk cuap-cuapnya panjang, ya ? ^^" i know but gomennesai xD

Yosh balas review dulu ^^

**Arruka :**

Hahaha, aku juga gatau kenapa aku bikin Veelia /? Jelek yah namanya ? :'3

**Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester :**

Oh iya ya ? ._. okeh tempeleng aja aku gapapa :') teledor bgt nih kenapa Veelia nya jadi aku bikin udah TK kecil ? T.T

** .777** :

Haha ini udah update, gimana menurutmu ? ^^

**Vianycka Hime** :

Lho ? aku gabakalan bikin Kyuufemnaru kok :) kan pairing nya Sasufemnaru, Via-chan ;)

**Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo :**

Hoho pasti , kompak dulu :D (?)

**Titan-miauw :**

Kelas VIII , ahahaha xD aku masih kecil :v masih kelas 2 es em pe :v

Yosh ini lanjut gimana menurutmu ? ^^

**Nasyachoco :**

Ini update ^^ gimana menurutmu ?

** Fujitatsu :**

Okehokeh ^^

**Axa Alisson Ganger :**

Ini update.. cup cup ^^"

**MimiTao :**

Iya nih aku juga sadar ff ku pendek. Tapi moga suka ya ^^

**Minyak Tanah :**

Sip deh (y)

**Yamashita Runa :**

Bener nih ceritanya makin seru ? *terharu modeon* perasaan kok cerita ini makin monoton dan maksa , ya ? :')

**Haruna Aoi :**

Ini pairingnya Sasufemnaru , jadi Kyuu gabakalan bersatu sama Naru hoho xD

**Akbar123 :**

Khekhe .. sepertinya begitu :))

**Neerval-Li :**

Aminn O:) makasih Neerval-Li ^^9

**Haruna Yuhi :**

Dia emang pendek.. tapi nggak gendut kok. Badannya semacam berisi gitu, Naru chan tetap cantik ^^

**Hime Koyuki 099 :**

INI LANJUUT ! YEEE :D *gakwaras*

**Hyull :**

Jangan panggil aku kak :3 aku masih kecil cius :v

Tentu saja Matsuri akan dibuang khukhuu xD

**Amour-chan :**

Hahaha gomenne xD kamu ngerasa gak ceritanya monoton banget ? :')

**Kaname :**

Aku kurang pandai bikin ff sedih , beneran :') tapi aku akan berusaha, yo yo ^^ 

**Guest :**

Jangan dong, kan pairingnya Sasufemnaru ^^

**Asianoyuri :**

Sasuke, Utakata, Minato , Itachi, Pain/Yahiko, Gaara dan Neji punyaku .. jangan ambil yawh xD

Kaulah reviewers yang paling baikhati T^T aku jadi merasa berdosa soalnya ff ku jelek sekali :')

**Diyas :**

Ini lanjut ^^

**The guess** :

Ya ya ya.. gomenne :(

**Yuichi :**

Entahlah, hubungi sendiri di nomor 63** **** **** :v ?

**Tzumehaza Arief :**

eh masa sih ? aku kira kamu gasuka sama ff buatanku , aku gatau bedanya kritikan sama flame '-' gomen gomeen -

**kaname :**

Hahaha xD aku juga bingung mau ngisi kejadian apa sambil nunggu Sasu ketemu sama Naru. Kalau bikin Naru sama Kyuu bisa berabe nanti aku malah mood ngetik Kyuufemnaru dan jadi dilemaa o.o #plakk.

**Aiska hime-chan :**

Iya nih jeng Naruto nya jadi cantik ^^ hehe.

**Abcde :**

Review mu paling menguras otakku nih, aku harus mati-matian cari cara bikin feel T.T tapi bikin semangat juga sih.. yo yo '-'9 sulit banget nih bikin feelnya. Ada usulan nggak ? :')

**Guest : **

Kamu kenapa ? :)

**Tree of life :**

Ini lanjut ^^

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan waktu nulis nama ^^a namanya susah susah sih *digepak*

Temedobe9:

Hai hai ini udah update ^^ ! gomenne kalau update nya lama ya :(

Chika :

What the ? ._. ff ku keren ? makasih yaaa :') tapi aku susah nih bikin karma buat Sasu teme nya.. tapi aku bakal usahain kok. Yo yo ! ^^9

**Ohya, ada yang PM kenapa nggak ada next chapter lagi dibagian akhir kayak gini. Aku gatau harus ngetik apa di chap mendat****angnya ._. Baca aja ya pasti dapet jawabannya ^^**

See you in the chap 7 ^^" (kayaknya updatenya lama nih)

With crazy ,

Lolly-chan Namikaze.

24


	7. Chapter 7, sick

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi Sasuke, Neji, Utakata, Minato, Itachi, Pein/Yahiko, dan Gaara punyaku punyaku punyaku xD #plaak.

Yo Don't Like Don't read !

Disini miss typo, gaje, dll nya tersedia kok ^^"

I Can't 2 Forget You, Why !?

Chapter 7, Sick.

By. Lolly-chan Namikaze

…

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan lagi apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya yang sudah sangat basah seperti ini. Dia terus berlari dengan cepat mencari sosok perempuan yang berlari dengan cepat. Ia sempat melihat Naruto melepas high heels yang dikenakannya untuk menambah kecepatan lari.

Dimana dia ?

Sasuke berdecak saat ia kehilangan jejak. Tak ada satupun tanda bahwa Naruto melewati jalan yang sekarang sedang ditempuhnya. Ia segera berbalik menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan parkiran dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dilain tempat, seorang perempuan yang bersembunyi disemak-semak sedang meringkuk kedinginan. Air hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya terasa dingin sekali, membuatnya hampir membeku. Bibir pucatnya bergemelatuk dan bergetar sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, berharap ada sedikit kehangatan yang melindunginya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia melihat mobil milik Sasuke melaju dengan cepat melewati tempat persembunyiannya, ia merasa aman dan segera keluar, berjalan pelan hingga pinggir jalan untuk menyetop taksi dan segera pulang kerumah.

"Mau kemana, nona ?" tanya sang supir sedikit bingung karena penampilan Naruto yang basah kuyub dengan wajah yang menyedihkan. "Jalan saja dulu, aku sangat kedinginan." kata Naruto sambil masuk kedalam mobil itu, menyebabkan basah dimana-mana.

"Apartemen Rose." kata Naruto dengan singkat. Si supir mengangguk dan menambah kecepatan jalannya. Naruto melihat handphone nya yang ikut basah. Tapi tidak rusak karena berada didalam tas. Handphone itu terus bergetar, menandakan sms dan telepon yang terus masuk dari orang yang sama.

Kyuubi.

"Hallo ? maaf aku baru mengangkat telepon. Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto to the point. "Kamu dimana ?" suara berat Kyuubi terdengar khawatir. "Ah , aku baik-baik saja. Baru mau pulang ke apartemen." Jawab Naruto jujur. "Tadi Veelia meneleponku, katanya kamu tidak pulang-pulang juga dan tidak mengangkat teleponnya." Jelas Kyuubi.

"Ah benarkah ? maaf. Aku sedikit sibuk tadi." Bohong Naruto dengan telak. "Huh yasudah. Jaga dirimu dengan baik disana. Aku akan pulang beberapa minggu lagi. Ada halangan yang terjadi disini. " katanya lagi. "Apa ? kenapa lama sekali ?" Tanya Naruto tidak terima. Dia sangat butuh tempat untuk curhat saat ini. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa dipercayainya adalah Kyuubi.

"Aku janji akan segera pulang kalau urusanku sudah selesai. Sudah ,ya. Sampai jumpa." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka. Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Hatinya terasa sakit kembali. Panas dan menyesakkan. Bahkan rasa dingin tidak terasa lagi.

Air matanya turun perlahan tanpa disadarinya. 'aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku menolak saat diciumnya. Aku bodoh bodoh.' Rutuknya dalam hati. Akhirnya dia menarik nafas berat lalu menenangkan dirinya saat rasa pusing mulai menghantui kepalanya.

…

Pagi itu, Naruto mengantar Veelia kesekolahnya dan kembali kerumah untuk bersiap-siap pergi kekantor. Mungkin nanti Sasuke akan menemuinya. Tetapi ia harus menghindar. Titik. Dan Naruto telah bersumpah untuk menjauhi Sasuke sebisa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Naruto sedikit pucat dengan kepala yang sesekali pusing , membuat pandangannya kabur. Sejak tadi malam, ia merasa tubuhnya kurang sehat. Mungkin karena kehujanan. Tetapi ia merasa masih kuat dan bisa turun bekerja seperti biasanya. Heh,? Benar begitu ?

Sasuke pergi kekantor dengan cepat. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, tapi didalam hatinya dia sedang memikirkan kabar seorang perempuan pirang yang meninggalkannya dengan air mata dan menghilang begitu saja kemarin. Dia memarkirkan kendaraannya dengan sembarang saat melihat wanita yang diincarnya sedang berjalan memasuki kantor yang masih sepi.

Dia keluar dan berlari dengan cepat menyusul sang wanita, Naruto merasa perasaannya kurang enak dan menoleh kebelakang. Safirnya langsung membelalak saat melihat Sasuke berlari kearahnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari dan masuk kedalam toilet wanita yang tak jauh dari sana.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya yang kurang fit. Berlari tadi sangat menguras cadangan tenaganya yang memang sangat sedikit hari ini. Dasar perutnya terasa mual. Dia duduk dengan lemas dikursi kecil yang tersedia. Nafasnya terengal dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

Wajah manisnya mendadak nampak seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Penglihatannya berputar dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tiba-tiba isi perutnya naik dan meminta untuk dikeluarkan, ia berlari kearah westafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya sampai habis.

Keringat dingin tak berhenti mengucur dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Dia berjalan keluar toilet, melupakan Sasuke yang tadi mengejarnya. Mungkin laki-laki itu sudah menyerah seperti kemarin dan sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya untuk bekerja seperti biasa.

Rasa sakit kepala yang terasa menampar kepalanya dengan keras membuat pandangannya buram. Dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Pandangannya mulai menghitam , tetapi indera perasanya masih berfungsi, menunggu tubuhnya menghantam lantai ubin dengan keras.

Tapi, hal itu tidak kunjung terjadi.

Sasuke yang duduk menunggu didekat toilet perempuan itu langsung menangkap tubuh ringkih Naruto yang tiba-tiba keluar dari toilet dengan jalan sempoyongan, dan nyaris membentur tanah yang didepannya kalau saja Sasuke tidak segera menahan tubuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Naruto kegendongan bridal style-nya. Rasa panas dari tubuh Naruto langsung terasa dikulitnya. Sasuke memandangnya datar. 'Kau ini memaksakan diri sekali. Bagaimana anak kita kalau kau sakit ?'

Sasuke merebahkan Naruto disofa besar yang ada diruangannya, tidak berniat membawa wanita itu ke ruang kesehatan, entah kenapa. Wanita itu meringkuk dalam tidurnya. Sasuke mengikuti instingnya yang berjalan dan mengambil selimut tebal untuk menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"Ngh.." Naruto melenguh kecil sambil memiringkan posisi tidurnya yang awalnya berbaring rata menyadi menyamping dan memeluk lengan Sasuke, entah menjadikannya guling atau apa, yang pasti itu membuat Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya, sambil terus menatap datar Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Lepas." kata Sasuke datar, berharap Naruto mendengarnya dan melepas pelukan itu. Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Naruto memeluk tangan itu lebih erat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya ditangan Sasuke. Sasuke ingin menyentakannya dengan kasar,

Namun

Dia sedikit terdiam saat menyadari bibir Naruto mengenai tangannya yang dijadikan guling ketika kepala Naruto bersembunyi disana. Sasuke menghela nafas , dan menarik tangannya dengan sedikit kuat. Naruto melenguh tidak suka , dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke.

Karena kepalanya yang tidak bisa diam, bibir Naruto jadi terus bergesekan dengan lengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merasa geli dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Dipagi hari yang masih menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, dimana keadaan kantor masih sangatlah sepi mengingat kantor baru aktif oleh pekerjanya pada pukul setengah delapan pagi. Sasuke sendiri pergi lekas karena ingin mengambil berkas yang tertinggal dan membawanya kerumah.

Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari wajah Naruto yang nampak terganggu tidurnya. Terbukti dari kernyitan di kedua alisnya dan bibir bawahnya yang dimajukan, membuatnya nampak imut. Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan kekuatan hingga terlepas, sehingga Naruto terbangun.

Naruto tidak yakin apa yang terjadi. Pandangannya masih gelap dan kepala belakangnya masih berdenyut sakit. Awalnya pandangannya masih remang dan kelabu, dia berkedip beberapa kali, mengambil cahaya dari sana untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, sampai akhirnya ia dapat melihat langit-langit ruangan dengan jelas.

"Aku dimana ?" gumamnya pelan dan mencoba untuk duduk dengan perlahan. Namun , baru saja dia berhasil mengangkat kepalanya, tenaganya seolah terhempas dan langsung berbaring kembali. Kepalanya masih sakit dan berdenyut. Dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"Kau diruanganku." safir Naruto terbelalak dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang duduk dimeja ruangannya dengan santai sambil mengerjakan beberapa berkas yang nampak penting. "Istirahatlah. Kau mau apa ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya yang terasa kering dan berbicara lemah, "Dimana air mineral ? aku minta segelas." Naruto berusaha bangkit dari sofa tempat tidurnya. Namun, belum sampai setengah detik ia berhasil berdiri, dia kembali sempoyongan dan menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke atas sofa. Sasuke menghela nafas dan bangkit dari kursi kerjanya menuju kotak dus air mineral dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Jangan memaksakan diri begitu. Kau akan kuantar pulang setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku sebentar. Istirahat dan banyak minumlah, itu bisa mengurangi panas badanmu." Jelas Sasuke panjang, dan Naruto bersumpah bahwa itu kalimat terbaik yang pernah didengarnya dari Sasuke.

Naruto yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya terdiam, tetapi tidak lama ia berbicara lagi dengan nada lemah, "Arigatou. Aku selalu merepotkanmu akhir-akhir ini." Katanya. Sasuke menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Tak apa." Jawabnya santai.

Hening..

Naruto sendiri masih memfokuskan pandangannya yang terasa kembali bergoyang. Sementara Sasuke menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengerjakan tugasnya. Tak lama, Naruto mulai merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya kembali terlelap disofa ruangan itu.

30 menit kemudian..

Sasuke menutup map berkasnya dan melepas kacamata yang digunakannya untuk bekerja, wajahnya nampak menunjukan gurat lelah, lalu memijit ujung-ujung matanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol. Dia juga kehujanan kemarin. Tetapi daya tahan tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat dari Naruto menjadikannya biasa saja. Namun efek air hujan tersebut tetap ada.

Dia melirik Naruto disebelahnya yang tertidur lelap, menyembunyikan ujung kaki hingga ujung lehernya dipelukan selimut. Dengan dengkuran kecil, ia terlihat lucu dan imut, wajah anak-anaknya masih menunjukan dia adalah seorang yang muda.

Sasuke melirik arlojinya , 07.15, lima belas menit lagi kantor akan memulai aktivitasnya dan sangat aneh kalau mereka mengetahuinya membawa Naruto kedalam ruangannya yang terkunci dan kedap suara. Akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dan kembali membawa Naruto kegendongannya dan berinisiatif membawanya pulang.

Naruto melenguh tidak nyaman saat berada digendongan Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri merasa tangannya sangat panas bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Naruto yang sedang terkena demam. Dia sedang demam tinggi. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk melingkari lehernya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hey bangun." Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi Naruto yang tidak kunjung melepas pelukannya pada leher Sasuke. Naruto yang tidak kunjung bangun membuat Sasuke kesal sendiri, dan menggeliat-geliat pada gendongan Sasuke, sehingga wajahnya bergesekan dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Dia ini." Sasuke menggeram kecil lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk melepaskannya. Sejenak ia memandang wajah damai itu. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengambil udara panas dari dalam mobil. Membuatnya berkeringat. Sasuke mulai tergoda dan mulai mendekati bibir Naruto.

"Ck, apa yang kulakukan." Seolah tersadar Sesuatu, Sasuke langsung menarik dirinya menjauh dari Naruto, dan membawanya pulang menuju ke apartemen. Cukup lama Sasuke mencaari kunci apartemen dari tas Naruto sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam. Naruto sendiri terbangun dengan sendirinya sejak mereka tiba di parkiran.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke dari bawah –karena digendong bridal style- wajah datarnya dan rahang kuat dan tegasnya sangat khas dengan kulit putih pucat, Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh kebawah ketika merasa ada mata yang menatapnya.

Benar saja, itu mata Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke juga sadar akan tatapannya langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dadang bidang Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Dan pada akhirnya merebahkan Naruto di tempat tidur didepan televisi.

Sasuke menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas kantornya disana, sementara Nauto kembali tertidur. Sehingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 , sebelum Sasuke mendengar langkah kecil dari pintu depan dan terdengar suara perempuan, "Tadaima !" itu Veelia.

"Lho, Jichan !?" katanya terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab perkataannya, ia lebih heboh lagi melihat Kaachannya yang sedang tertidur lelap dikasur itu. "Kaachan kenapa ?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Sangat ajaib menemui ibunya yang ada dirumah pada jam jam seperti ini.

"Dia sakit. El-chan jangan ribut, ya.. biarkan Kaachan mu beristirahat dulu." bisik Sasuke pelan. Veelia membentuk mulutnya menjadi o kecil dan mengangguk setuju. "Jichan baik deh. Eh El-chan ada pr. Aku mau kerjakan sekarang. Tolong lihat Kaachan , ya." katanya disambut anggukan Sasuke.

Naruto membuka matanya yang terasa berat, samar-samar ia masih dapat mendengar suara Veelia. Pandangannya kabur dan berputar-putar. Tetapi ia sudah merasa lebih baik dari yang tadi. Mungkin dia hanya butuh istirahat. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat , agar penglihatannya kembali jelas.

Dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang nampak sibuk dengan laptopnya. Laki-laki itu entah kenapa menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Naruto memijit pelan pelipisnya sambil berusaha untuk duduk.

"Dimana Veelia ?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang sudah duduk ditempat tidurnya. Suaranya masih lemah dan serak, namun bibirnya yang tidak sepucat tadi menunjukan dia sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sasuke menjawab "Diatas. Mengerjakan PR katanya."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Maaf, aku merepotkan. Kau mau makan camilan dulu ? sejam lagi jam makan siangku dengan Veelia, jam 11." katanya sambil berdiri. Sasuke meliriknya dengan ujung mata, "Tidak. Kau istirahat saja." katanya tegas. Merasa ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya, Naruto kembali merebahkan diri.

"Tolong bangunkan setengah jam lagi. Aku harus memasak makan siang." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hn."

...

"Jichan , jichan bisa masak tidak ?" tanya Veelia, berusaha menarik perhatian sang ayah yang nampak sedang berkutat dengan map yang dipegangnya. Sasuke melirik putri kecilnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Lumayan bisa. Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku lapaar." kata Veelia sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa keroncongan. "Hm, bagaimana kalau kita memasak bersama ? Jichan bisa masak sup miso dan daging panggang. Bagaimana ?" usul Sasuke. Mata onyx Veelia berbinar-binar kegirangan.

"Baiklaah, ayo !" katanya sambil mengikat rambut pirangnya tinggi-tinggi dan berlari menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkasnya. Sasuke mengambil beberapa jenis sayur, telur dan daging mentah. Dengan cekatan dia mencuci daging dengan air jeruk dan melumurinya dengan cincangan bawang putih, garam dan sedikit lada, lalu menyiapkan panggangan.

Sementara Veelia memotong sayur dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Memang lambat, tetapi rapih dengan bentuk yang lucu. Akhirnya setelah sangat sangat sangat mengotori dapur, kedua masakan itu sudah tersaji dengan hangat diatas meja makan. Veelia memandang makanan itu dengan lapar.

"El-chan mau makan dulu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Veelia.

"Kaachan mu juga harus makan." kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya. Panggil saja dulu. Aku tunggu." kata Veelia.

Sasuke mangangguk dan berjalan santai menuju tengah rumah, dimana seorang perempuan pirang sedang tertidur nyenyak di kasur didepan televisi. Sasuke mengguncang pelan bahunya. "Naruto." panggilnya.

Naruto bergeming. Samasekali tidak menunjukan ciri-ciri untuk bangun. Lagi, Sasuke mengguncang bahunya , tetapi sedikit lebih kuat. "Narutooo." bisiknya dengan nada seduktif ditelinga Naruto sambil meniup-niup udara hangat ketelinganya. Tapi Naruto malah menepis Sasuke.

Tak kunjung bangun, Sasuke tidak kehabisan akal. Dia menatap wajah damai Naruto dengan seringai kecil. Lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Hanya menempel memang, tapi cukup membuat Sasuke merasa hawa panas berkat demam Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat ..

Tidak tahan hanya menempelkan bibir, Sasuke mulai mengecup beberapa kali dan melumat bibir itu dengan pelan. Naruto mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, ada rasa menempel dimulutnya dan nafasnya mulai terasa sesak. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka mata dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak sampai sejengkal dari wajahnya.

Karena ingin berteriak tetapi tidak bisa, Naruto hanya menganga dan menjadi akses Sasuke untuk memasukan lidah nakalnya. Rasa panas demam Naruto sangat terasa dibibir Sasuke. Naruto hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajah memerah , sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Ap-"

"Kau susah sekali dibangunkan." dengus Sasuke sambil bangkit dengan seringai kecil melihat wajah merah Naruto. "A-aku kan malu, aaa.." Kata Naruto pelan. "Makan siang sudah siap. Dan Veelia sudah menunggu." kata Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku untuk memasak ?" protes Naruto.

"Tak apa, kami berdua El-chan hanya ingin memasak bersama." jawab Sasuke cuek sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Naruto duluan, Naruto langsung menuruni tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti Sasuke didepannya.

...

Setelah makan siang, Naruto memutuskan untuk membaringkan diri didepan televisi sambil menonton, berusaha mengurangi sepi Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa map dan laptop mililknya. Meskipun sudah bekerja dari pagi, tidak ada gurat lelah diwajah laki-laki itu.

Veelia ?

Tentu saja dia sedang tidur siang, perjanjian yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto kalau ingin pergi bermain pada sore harinya. Awalnya gadis kecil itu menolak dan ingin menonton televisi saja, tetapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa untuk tidur siang, sehingga tanpa disuruh pun, matanya otomatis mengantuk.

"Uchiha-san" tidak tahu kenapa, Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sebelum menjawab pelan.

"Hn ?"

"A-arigatou." kata Naruto pelan. Matanya memandang Sasuke yang tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menoleh juga pada Naruto. "Hn, sama-sama." jawabnya sambil meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kaachan !" Veelia turun dengan terburu-buru dari lantai atas. Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Veelia. "Iya ?" Naruto terkejut ternyata putrinya itu hanya tidur setengah jam saja. "Aku mau minta ajarkan pr matematika yang ini !" Naruto menyodorkan buku pr nya.

Naruto melihat soal-soal yang tidak dimengerti putrinya itu. "Kok yang ini sampai tidak bisa ? 2-6 itu soal yang mudah." Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kebingungan putrinya. "Bayangkan , ya.. El-chan punya uang dua dollar." Naruto membuat jarinya berbentuk v, angka dua.

Veelia mengangguk dengan serius sambil membayangkan dirinya mempunyai uang dua dollar. "Nah, El-chan membeli es krim dengan harga enam dollar. Apakah uang El-chan cukup ?" tanyanya.

Sasuke memandang kedua orang itu dalam diam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia juga kurang memahami dirinya sendiri yang bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia jadi senang mampir kerumah Naruto dan ada rasa aneh didalam hatinya. Mungkin..

Rasa memiliki keluarga ?

Entahlah, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

"Kaachan gimana, sih. Kalau gitu kan uang-ku kurang empat dollar." gerutu Veelia. Naruto tersenyum keibuan. "Nah, itu adalah jawabannya. Untuk tanda kurang, El-chan harus menuliskan tanda – didepan angka 4 itu. Jadi jawabannya adalah -4." jelas Naruto sambil menuliskan angka -4 pada buku Veelia.

"Ah begitu. Arigatou Kaachan !" Dengan semangat, Veelia mengerjakan 3 soal terakhir dengan cepat. Wajah lucunya sangat menggemaskan ketika ia sedang menghitung dengan wajah seriusnya. Kadang Naruto memprotes kalau anaknya menuliskan angka dengan tidak benar.

"Selesai !" Veelia berputar-putar sambil memasukan buku itu kedalam tas strawberry miliknya. "En, Jichan ?" dia bingung saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandanginya. "Hn ?" jawab Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau ajari aku untuk menggiring bola dengan cepat ?"

"Bagaimana, ya ?" Sasuke memasang wajah menyebalkan yang membuatnya mendapat tinju pelan dari anaknya itu. Veelia tertawa lepas ketika melihat Sasuke memasang wajah tidak terima atas pukulannya. Dilain tempat, Naruto memandang anaknya dan Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kalau saja ia tidak bercerai ..

Mungkinkah keluarga kecilnya akan sebahagia ini ?

..

TBC ^^

Segini dulu chap 7 nya :3 hari ini aku bisa ngetik lho , soalnya aku jatuh ke dalam got waktu lagi otw sekolah , lagi hujan jalannya jadi licin -_- seragam basah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah :v malu bgt waktu bbrpa org dri sekolahku ngeliatin aku dipinggir jalan sambil ngebenerin rantai sepeda ._. kaki penuh goresan putri malu, becek, aduh -_-

**Oh, di chap depan Kyuubi udah muncul dan aku akan bikin persaingannya sama Sasuke =)**

Balas Review ! ^^

**Vicestering :**

Ahahaha :v aku juga bingung , kenapa umurku baru 13 (?) coba kalau aku sudah ber umur 16 atau 17 B-) keren deh , pas umurnya buat jadi author xD

Yo makasih fav nya ^^

**Titan-miauw :**

Gabisa bikin adegan Sasu nangis -_- sulit banget deh , kasih dia karma juga susah nya itu lho T.T

**Azura-AI-Rin** :

Iya nih handphone Sasuke baka ! (Sasuke : elo yang bikin ngongol) xD soal keluarga, nanti di chap chap depan ada jawabannya kok ^^

**Minyak tanah** :

Sipp ...

**BlackRose783 :**

Sipp.. ^^

**Neerval-Li** :

Janggal yah ? tapi kan Naru nya di New York, Sasu nya di Jepang. Tapi nanti pasti tahu kok. Ada di chap chap depan, tunggu update nya yah ..

**Yamashita Runa :**

Semuannya udah terjawab di chap ini, kan ^^ thank you..

**Axa Alisson G :**

Hahaha tenang, Naruto kuat kok ^^

**989Seohye **:

Sipp ...

**Kawaihina :**

Ini udah lanjut hehe ^^

**Nasyachoco :**

Gomenne aku nggak bisa update kilat. Banyak sekali ulangan harian dan PR minggu ini, selain itu aku les 4x kali dalam seminggu, jadi punya sedikit jadwal ngetik, apalagi update.

Hanazawa kay :

Sama sama ^^

**Vianycka Hime :**

Ini lagi chap 664 nya nggak ngebahas Sasuke lho :v ih kesel deh , Uchiha nggak boleh mati ! eh kata temen ku Masashi ga mau bikin Naruto jadi Hokage di suatu wawancara, apa bener ?

Iya nih, dasar teme ! *dichidori* =w=

** .777 :**

Masa sih ? :'D arigatou gozaimasu ! ^^

**Za Hime :**

Yup ini udah lanjut kokk .. ^^

**Tsumehaza-Arief** :

Peletakan to be continued ku ga tepat, yah ? :o gomenne kadang kadang aku bingung mau bikin to be continued nya dimana -_-v haha lol :v

Gomenne chap ini nggak panjang-panjang amat. Makasih reviewnya ! ^^

**Rein-chan :**

Hahaha.. ini udah update ^^

**Yuichi :**

Sasuke cinta enggak sama Naru, lihat kedepannya aja ^^

Kalau Kyuunaru cuma sahabatan kok ^^ tapi kayaknya Kyuu ada hati khekhekhe. .

**Chika :**

Chap depan ada hadiah buat teme brengsek =) tunggu saja ya kelanjutannya, arigatou..

**Guest :**

Makasih makasih ! ini sudah update ^^

**Guest :**

Hehehe.. makasih yaa maaf lama update ^^ 

**Amour-chan :**

Masa sih ? :D tapi endingnya pasti udah ketebak , kan ? =w= badidea :')

Makasih ^^

**Diyas :**

Sipp ^^

**Asianoyuri **:

Iya sih :')

Makasih review nya yaah ^^ hehehehhehehe... Sasuke PHP ! mari kita bunuh pakai amaterasu, hyahh ! *gila, abaikan*

**Guest :**

Hehe nggak janji lho ya ^^'

**Hyull :**

Astagaa aku udah jadi tante ! =w= padahal ada kemungkinan kamu lebih tua lho dari pada aku -..-

Hehe , Matsuri akan dibuang secepatnya itu pasti xD

See you ^^

**Ariata Amadisa :**

Makasih yaa ^^ ini udah update :) gimana menurutmu ? biasa aja kan ? :')

**Cha3 :**

Kayaknya kalau ke sumur doang masih terlalu mudah *dichidori* mending kita bikin dia ke laut saja (?) :v

**Shinshiho :**

Makasih ini udah update ^^ review lagi ?

**Ara Uchiha **:

Ini udah lanjut hehe ^^

Gapapa baru nemu yg penting kamu review xD ahahahaa..

See you in the next chap minna ! (:

With Crazy,

Lolly-chan Namikaze

18


End file.
